


Within The Drift

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Anal Play, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: With all the magic drained from Azeroth who will her inhabitants turn to now as Kaiju run rampant - killing and destroying at will? The Wardens and the long-forgotten coven of Elven women who pilot them. But will it be too little, too late?





	1. Listening To Reason

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

“No.” Sylvanas’s voice was dark and even as she surveyed Maiev from across her desk. She didn't need to be told the world was falling apart around them. She didn't need to be told they would soon come for Undercity. She knew. And she'd be damned if she'd abandon it to pilot a fucking Warden with Jaina Proudmoore of all people.

“Sylvanas...you must listen to reason.” The fatigue and wear in the Night Elf’s voice was grating to the would-be Warchief. If there had been a Horde left to lead. 

“Listen to reason?” Sylvanas demanded as her eyes narrowed and she stood from her chair in agitation. “To what reason, Maiev? She’s already let her kingdom fall in all her infinite _power_. Why should I walk away and allow the same thing to happen to mine?” 

Maiev was nonplussed at her attempt at bowing up. “It is an inevitability if you stay. You have seen the Kaiju. Seen what they are capable of. Experienced it, yourself. They are undefeatable...by anything save us. And our numbers are dwindling. Kul Tiras has fallen. Stormwind is still burning. Orgrimmar lays in ruins. Despite how depleted she is…she has the potential to be one of the strongest halves of any pilot team we have. If anyone could manage to drift with her for longer than a moment or two.”

Sylvanas plopped back down in her chair and stared at her desk - empty of parchments for the first time in as long as she could remember. There was just no point, anymore. “Her physical combat skills are lacking where mine are not. Her mage-powers are nearly non-existent. What makes you think in a million years we would be in any way compatible?”

Maiev sighed heavily from behind her helm and Sylvanas watched the glow of her eyes disappear as she shut them for a moment. “Spar with her. Just once. See what she is capable of.” 

Sylvanas looked back up at Maiev slowly, tapping her fingertips against the wooden surface they rested upon. God, it would be nice to knock Proudmoore on her ass a few times. And humans fought with so little grace...they were so easy to counter…

“Once. And then I return to where I am needed when you see this is a fruitless endeavor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Maiev’s head still reeled as she forced the Warden she piloted to stand from where they had been knocked back to. Her instrument gauges flickered in front of her eyes - the lights in her cockpit dimmed and brightened sporadically. What was worse - her comm was down. She’d lost contact with Cordana in their struggle with the Kaiju Illidan. He was stronger than any of the previous beasts Aszhara had sent their way. And exponentially more intelligent. And that was a significant short-selling._

_Rain pelted the metal hull of her powerful monstrosity as she walked forward, rolling down along the surface towering behemoth that mimicked the armor she wore for her lesser duties. A bolt of lightning suddenly illuminated the night sky and she turned - not seeing anything in her immediate vicinity._

_“Come in!….engaged in…outmaneuvered…”_

__Cordana…_ _

_Even as seasoned as she was she felt her heart rate begin to rise long before her failing instruments alerted her to the change._

_“Bodyguard, this is Watcher. I need your location. Instruments have failed. Over.”_

_Her voice was steady - steeled against the worry she felt as she prayed some of her message got through._

_But the next time she heard her second in command’s voice...her lover’s voice...all her carefully schooled responses went to hell._

_“DUE NORTH FROM…CORRUPTED...I CAN’T...I REQUIRE…”_

_She ran._

_The feet of her Warden broke the very earth beneath her as they pounded into it - cracking the dampening stone beneath and shaking the trees of the quick-approaching forest. She didn’t stop. Every tree in her path was felled as she ran with her Glaive outstretched - larger than any obstacle in her way._

_But she was too late. She slid to a stop as she watched Illidan’s fist slam through Guardian’s helm into the cockpit. And her comm decided to work just in time for her to hear her lover’s body breaking in his grasp...her anguished screams as sickly green energy rippled over the battered surface of her crippled Warden…_

Maiev darted up in her bed, gasping for breath as sweat dripped from her face down against her already sweat-dampened sheets and her grey hair fell down around her shoulders as she clenched her teeth. As the moments passed she reigned herself back in silently. But not quietly enough for Delaryn’s sensitive ears to miss the sounds she’d made from the room she’d been working in. 

The tall, well-muscled elf walked into the room and leaned against the doorway, assessing the situation for just a moment before making her way closer. “Cordana again?” She asked as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed near Maiev. She hadn’t bothered to change when she got in - just removed her uniform shirt, leaving her in a black, rather utilitarian bra and baggy duty pants that tucked into the tops of her half-laced combat boots. 

Maiev didn’t answer. She didn’t need to. Delaryn had seen it all. Heard it all. So many times, now. This woman knew everything about her...and still she’d accepted it all. She’d stayed. Why couldn’t she move past this for her? It had been nearly ten years since the Draining of Azeroth’s magic...nearly ten years since Cordana’s sacrifice had taught them these monsters weren’t like the ones from before. When Wardens had been the only protection Azeroth had known. Ten long, painful years since Cordana showed them they could no longer face the beasts alone. 

“A ghost I don’t envy you, Commander.” Delaryn murmured, leaning forward with her arms on her knees as she looked over at her. “Company? Solitude?”

“Stay.” Maiev husked suddenly, reaching out and finding Delaryn’s hand already heading for hers. It was rough against her own as she gripped it tightly. The life of a Warden Mechanic was, in some ways, rougher than that of a Pilot. At least it was less dangerous, for the most part. Even in the relatively short time since they’d found themselves drift compatible Delaryn had sustained almost no injuries. Whereas she had plenty of scars across her knuckles and forearms from a careless nearby welder or her own rare fumbles with her tools. 

Maiev was another story. But she'd been the first. And that was thousands and thousands of years ago.

“What do you need, Maiev?” She asked quietly as she drew one of her legs up onto the bed and pulled the older woman’s hand into her lap. 

“To be near you for a while.” 

“Of course. You were asleep when I returned. I didn't want to wake you. ...How did your visit to the Undercity go?”

Maiev almost laughed at that. “She’s agreed to spar with Proudmoore.” 

Delaryn actually did laugh. “She's in for a surprise.” She responded as she lifted a hand and stroked over Maiev’s hair, but only for a moment. The woman wasn't overly fond of affection. Not for long, anyway. And it suited Delaryn just fine. But...still. They cared for one another deeply. And they were both uniquely suited for what they shared between them. 

“You should know. You've trained her every day for weeks.” 

“And you've trained me for years, now. You would know even better than I.”

“The only thing I know for sure is that I'm going to be in that training room tomorrow when Windrunner arrives.” A very rare smile graced Maiev’s lips, smoothing the scar that ran up the side of them for a moment. 

“But...anyway. Jaina is probably there, right now. Perhaps you should go give her a refresher...and a head’s up.”

Delaryn pulled away in response to the admittedly gentle order - but an order nonetheless. And then Maiev caught her wrist strongly in her hand before she could walk away. “And then come to bed when you get back. I'll wait up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come again, now?” Jaina wiped the sweat from her brow as she panted quietly and let her training blade hang at her side. She'd been at it for hours...maybe she’d misunderstood.

Delaryn went for a nearby weapons rack and chose a blade similar to Jaina’s. Elven in nature - what she'd always trained the woman with. 

“Sylvanas Windrunner. I know it sounds crazy. But Maiev has her reasons. She's convinced the Banshee may be the only person left that could withstand Drifting with you.”

Jaina frowned but readied herself for Delaryn’s first attempt at landing a blow - a feint that she dodged easily. 

“There you go.” Delaryn praised as she took a few steps back and spun the handle of her weapon in her palm. “She's been doing this for many of your lifetimes. And this is how she fights. How we all fight...Night Elf, Blood Elf, High Elf...as much as we've despised each other over the years. It's a dance. It's fluid and effortless. If you try to counter it with brute force you'll find her blade at your throat and your elbow broken more than likely.” 

Another lunge and Jaina caught the would-be cutting edge of Delaryn’s sword with the top of hers, rolling to the side quickly to spin the weapon away from herself, though she stumbled forward a few feet when she caught an elbow between her shoulder blades. 

“And we don't always fight fair. You won't get an honor duel out of a Windrunner. That is a family trained for generations in the art of killing. And not with kindness.” 

Jaina rolled her shoulders as she turned but showed no signs of the pain she must have been feeling. Delaryn knew that hit would bruise. 

“It took me forever to beat that noble-bred sword work out of you that you learned as a child. Don't find yourself falling back into it with her.”

Jaina narrowed her eyes and began circling Delaryn slowly as she listened to her, feeling herself getting angrier by the moment. She was frustrated. She had nothing left. And now they were bringing her sworn enemy here in an attempt to force her to pilot with her? And Delaryn was _mocking_ her on top of it all?!

“Are you mad?” The Night Elf asked as she tilted her head and smiled a bit. “You should be mad. Make sure you use that properly when she shows up tomorrow.” 

The next time she pressed an attack she hadn’t even seen the upper-cut coming she was so focused on the way the former Lord-Admiral was gripping her blade. Until the palm of her free hand cracked against her face audibly. She winced and walked away, bringing a hand up to her jaw to pop it back into place as Jaina dropped the practice weapon she was still holding and jogged over to her. “Delaryn, I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey.” The Night Elf worked her jaw to make sure it was functioning properly and rested a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “I goaded you on. And you landed a damn good blow. Keep that in mind tomorrow and get some rest.” 

Jaina released a tired sigh of relief and nodded, taking Delaryn’s weapon from her and heading for the racks to put them where they belonged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn, Del.” Maiev exclaimed lazily from their bed as she turned her head slightly to look at her. She was splayed out along it with her arms crossed behind her head and instead of worry she only looked faintly amused at the darkening bruise forming on the younger woman’s jaw.

She moved slowly to sit up as Delaryn peeled herself out of her clothing and collapsed into the bed next to her and despite her nonchalant attitude she reached out to turn her face towards her gently and ran her thumb over the injury. “She got you pretty good, gorgeous.” 

Delaryn reached up and stroked along Maiev’s arm, kneading the hard muscle of her bicep and turning her head to kiss her palm. “I’m glad she did. I don’t know how well I’d hold up against Sylvanas...but if she can manage anything at all against her maybe she’ll be convinced.” 

“We can only hope. We’re running out of time. Morale is low...we have more Wardens than pilots...the world needs a beacon.” 

Delaryn looked up into Maiev’s eyes as she spoke, stunned by the deepness and honesty of her words. It wasn’t often they talked like this. And neither of them really knew how to handle it. Not yet. “Is this why you wanted me to come to bed, then? To rasp me into depression?” 

Maiev laughed softly - if you could call the sound that came out of her throat that. “That depends. How much more of a beating can you take?” 

Delaryn merely released a breath through her nose and settled into the comfort of what they were best at outside of the Drift. Leave the emotions for the fight and the frustrations for the bedroom.

"As much of one as you can give."


	2. Spoken In Silence

Jaina didn’t really know why she wasn’t nervous. She just wasn’t. Maybe a mixture of the numbness she generally felt these days and having nothing left to lose. All she knew was she wanted to get out there and start killing these goddamn things and everyone around her was scared to even try to co-pilot with her. But even so...Sylvanas Windrunner? Of all people?

She sighed heavily as she leaned forward to grab the bottom of her bare foot with her hands, stretching out her back and her leg before turning to the other one. She’d been waiting all morning. Not very well rested, however...but then she never was, anymore. Not really. And she looked it. Her hair was braided back tightly along her head so that nearly no loose hair hung out. Practically had become a pillar in her life over the past few years. Eat enough to live. Train enough to stay strong. Don’t spontaneously stop breathing long enough to die. 

She snorted derisively at her own inner monologue and pushed herself up from the mat only to find Maiev and Delaryn walking into the large, open area of the training room. Maiev was in full armor...Delaryn in full military garb. “I thought-”

“I’m here, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas’s voice was cold and hollow as she entered the room dressed in all black down to the tips of her boots. Her hair was down but very little of it fell from the hood of her cloak. She looked like death incarnate. 

“Are you...planning to fight in that?” She asked as she raised one of her brows and watched as the Banshee Queen crossed the room to one of the weapons racks. 

“I’m planning to do something in it. Whether or not you give me a fight is rather out of my hands, wouldn’t you say? What is your weapon of choice? A staff, I presume.” She sounded bored. And even Delaryn seemed a bit put-off by her as she turned to glance up at Maiev who merely nodded - a faint shift of her helm that only she caught. Ah. Maybe this was part of the Banshee’s game. 

“Saber, actually.” Jaina corrected, picking one up from the rack nearest her and testing the weight of it. 

Sylvanas hadn’t meant to be surprised. But she was. One of her delicate brows arched for a split second as she glanced up at Jaina and finally paid attention to her. The way she stood. The way she held the faux weapon so easily in her hand. And...were those calluses on her palm? Her sharp eyes narrowed slightly and she tossed her own chosen weapon in the air, catching it again easily without even looking as she threw a look towards the observing Night Elves. “Are you both quite ready to get this over with and stop wasting my time?” She asked flatly. 

“You’ve kept the human waiting all morning. I’m sure she, at least, is ready to begin.” Maiev responded without moving. Sylvanas had always found her slightly creepy. Holed away in all that armor...more of a figure than a person if ever she’d seen one. 

“Very well, then.” She moved into the center of the room and turned her attention fully to Jaina. 

For the first time, the former mage actually felt nervous. There was something about her eyes. Something dangerous and predatory. She’d seen them before, of course....but there was something different in them now. Like she was cornered. 

And, really...she was. Jaina knew all too well the fate that awaited Sylvanas’s people. It had already befallen her own. And for just a moment she felt sympathy. 

But it was short lived.

Within moments she was just trying to survive. And doing a rather poor job of it at that. Sylvanas didn’t hurt her. But she found herself wishing she would. All she was doing was humiliating her. Every time she tried to strike a blow or trip her up it was like she was just gone. And it had nothing to do with the shadow magic she’d possessed before the Draining. No...she didn’t get that chill up her spine from her presence, anymore. This was just...skill. Hundreds of years of honing the craft of fighting. 

She started getting mad. Not the same kind of mad she’d been with Delaryn the previous night. No...this was rage. Fury. It burned in her cheeks and in her ears and her chest and as her back hit the practice mat for what felt like the tenth time she twisted around and landed a swift, sharp kick to the back of Sylvanas’s knee. 

Sylvanas landed hard. She’d never expected Jaina to touch her much less down here completely. But she rolled away onto her back and lept onto her feet nimbly from where she laid, baring her teeth as she reached up to pull her hood back out of her face. Jaina should have been intimidated. She was intelligent enough to know that that lean, angular jaw and sinister, pointed canines would have scared even the most seasoned warrior. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” She asked, rolling the shoulder that had taken the brunt of her last impact against the ground. 

“ _Warchief?!_ ” She spat the title like it was poison. “Of nothing.” 

She could’ve sworn she saw the faintest flicker of doubt in those burning eyes before they engaged once again. This time - on much more even footing. All her rigorous training came back to her suddenly and each time she felt Sylvanas’s leg try to move behind one of her own she either delivered a sharp shove with her shoulder or untangled herself almost instantly. They were a flurry of wooden blades. The sound of their struggle would have brought onlookers had Maiev not barred the corridor. 

“Did I strike a nerve?” She asked as they came face to face - their blades crossed between them against their chests. Locked in place as Jaina’s hands trembled with the effort and somehow Sylvanas stood stock still. As though she expended no effort whatsoever. 

“You’re getting sloppy. I must have.” 

She stumbled as Sylvanas responded with a vicious snarl and shoved her backwards with her full strength and she hit the ground so hard her breath was knocked out of her. 

If Delaryn hadn’t prepared her for this she would’ve lost the match. Sylvanas advanced on her with such speed and fierceness she barely managed to move quickly enough to counter it. But she did. Even as she struggled to force a breath into her lungs her legs came up as the Forsaken leader moved to deliver what would be a killing blow but instead found herself somersaulted over Jaina entirely. And in an impressive display of skill that surprised everyone in the room - she followed. 

Delaryn’s mouth fell open when the wooden edge of Jaina’s blade pressed to Sylvanas’s throat as she straddled her - the Banshee’s own weapon a few feet away on the floor. 

Once she got over the shock Sylvanas pushed Jaina off of her and rolled onto her side to stand. 

Jaina found her footing and stared at the woman currently walking towards the door she’d entered through as her chest heaved - her lungs burning for air that she couldn’t seem to pump into them quickly enough. 

“Well?” She shouted across the room, noticing her lower lip was swollen as she ran her tongue over it and tasted a hint of copper in her mouth. 

And Sylvanas stopped and turned just enough to look at her. “It’s been fun. Truly. A splendid waste of valuable time. But I need to return to my people.”

Maiev followed her down the hallway silently - her boots echoing sharply against the floor as the horsehair ornamenting her helmet brushed against the plate adorning her shoulders. “ _What_ , Maiev?!” Sylvanas demanded as she suddenly reeled on her. 

And even as removed and distant as the Watcher was even she could see the desperation in the Banshee Queen’s eyes as she seethed. It made her consider her next words more carefully. 

“Windrunner...we have all found ourselves weakened. Unsure over these past years. But we offer a solution. And...if not a solution...a damn good opportunity for revenge. Admit it...she’s better than you thought she’d be. It could work.”

“It could _not_.” Sylvanas spat, cutting the Night Elf off sharply. Maiev had rarely seen her with so little composure. “I know how your machines work. I know what they do. I would destroy her. She would go mad, Maiev.”

The Commander sighed and leaned against the wall they were standing near, her hand coming up to rest on the handle of the glaive that hung on her hip. “She has been through more than you think. I truly believe this could work. That we could turn this thing around if you would only try.” 

Sylvanas blinked back at her - stunned. Even if her voice sounded like it was being run over a cheese grater it was still more genuine and sincere than she’d ever come close to hearing it. “I’ll...I’ll take that into consideration. But right now I need to be in the Undercity.” 

“Understood. Good luck, then. You know where to find us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jaina you did well.” Delaryn murmured as she watched her plop down against the floor-length mirrors lining the wall. “Don’t look so defeated.”

“I train...every day.” She muttered, still not having fully gotten the hang of breathing normally again. “For nothing.” 

Delaryn walked over to her slowly to kneel at her side and look her over for injuries - surprised to find nothing more than a couple knots and a swollen lip. “Not for nothing.” She corrected after a while, taking a seat beside her and crossing her legs at the ankle. “She’ll be back.” 

Jaina’s brows furrowed and she looked over at Delaryn incredulously. “Even ignoring the fact that I still don’t understand why that would be something I would want or how it could ever be beneficial - what makes you think she’d come back? She knows my fighting style now. She’s more likely to not-so-accidentally off me than she is to try and Drift with me.”

Delaryn shrugged and moved to stand up, then. “The High Elves thought themselves very clever...not needing the Wardens anymore. It’s a big pill to swallow for her, I’d imagine. Maybe not as big as you scoring on her...which you have to admit is pretty funny. You should go get some ice on that lip, by the way. Same place and time tomorrow?” 

Jaina reached up to allow Delaryn to help her stand and nodded. “I’ve got nowhere else to be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was interesting.” Delaryn murmured as she reached beneath the backs of Maiev’s pauldrons and began unbuckling them as she pulled her own helmet off and reached over to place it atop her armor stand.

“Mm.”

Once the shoulder armor was gone Delaryn paused for a moment, gauging Maiev’s silence and what it could mean. Because it always seemed to mean something different. 

Even as broad-shouldered and formidable as she was without all that armor on she’d always looked so small. She removed her cloak next and hung it carefully, finding the older woman already ridding herself of her chest plate when she reached back for her. 

As the Commander’s long, tight braid of grey hair fell against her lean back Delaryn paused for a moment, finding hard, sinewy striations of muscle in the backs of her shoulders with her fingertips before she leaned down and grazed the opposite one with her lips and found herself rewarded with a faint murmur. “Not in the mood to talk?” She asked as her arms wrapped around the front of Maiev’s body, stroking down her exposed stomach. 

“I’m in the mood to be touched.” Maiev husked in response. “I’m never in the mood to talk.” 

“Fair enough.” The former Mechanic murmured as she unbuckled the thick belt around her waist - knowing Maiev’s leg armor would stay on well enough for what little room she needed. 

The lights dimmed for a moment and flickered back on - now casting a red hue about the room just before the siren in the center of the Vault filled the massive complex with an eerie wail that called for absolute silence and attention.

Delaryn’s head fell against Maiev’s shoulder and some of her sleek black hair slipped over it as she sighed, waiting to see if they would be needed. 

“All Civilians and Civilian workers to the Lower Levels. This is not a drill. All Civilians to the Lower Levels. A previously unidentified specimen has been spotted ten miles South of the Isle headed for the Vault.”

 _Shit._

“This is a Category Four Kaiju. All Elite Pilot teams report to the launch deck immediately. End Transmission.”

“Fuck.” Delaryn whispered as she buckled Maiev’s belt and moved immediately towards the stand that held her suit. And they fell into a routine they had mastered more quickly than either of them could’ve ever anticipated in the beginning. Dressing in absolute silence - not wasting a single motion. They were both at the door that opened for them automatically at the same time without so much as having to look at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their footsteps sounded along the metal boarding ramp in unison as they made their way towards the cockpit of their Warden - a helm fashioned after the one Maiev had so recently taken off. Only the helm itself towered above them on their approach. It was a sight Delaryn used to find somewhat daunting. But now...things were different. As much as she’d been unwilling to physically let her lover go earlier...the Drift was the only time they ever truly connected.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Delaryn asked with a faint smirk as the team of people already waiting inside for them began to tighten down their armor and finish assembling the last pieces. She’d asked her that the first time and she’d never stopped. She’d always liked the barely-there smile it brought to Maiev’s scar-lined face. 

“Every time.” Maiev responded simply before pulling her helmet on over her head. 

They each stepped forward onto the locking boot brackets that would control their Warden’s movement as the ancient machinations of the construct began to bind with key points in their armor. 

Finally, Maiev turned her head so she could see Delaryn through the front of her helmet as opaque liquid filtered down through it and down into the neurotransmitters that relayed their physical and mental cues. 

Delaryn returned Maiev’s glance and then looked forward as they each began fulfilling their pre-deployment duties. 

“Do you copy, Commander Shadowsong?” 

“I copy, Bridge.” 

“Status check?” 

“Good to go.”

“Prepare for Neural Handshake in five. Four. Three-”  
Delaryn flexed her wrists against the apparatus that had latched onto them, checking for range of movement before she turned her head to either side to loosen the tension in her shoulders. 

“Two.” 

Maiev drew in a slow, steady breath and released it before she shut her eyes. 

“One. Neural Handshake initiated.”

_”Commander?”_

_Delaryn narrowed her eyes as she peered down the dark hallway that led to one of the many storage facilities the Warden mechanics made use of. She’d never have guessed in a million years the crumpled form on the floor was Maiev Shadowsong if it hadn’t been for the deep, grating sound of her sobs._

_They’d met in this very hallway many times since the loss of Bodyguard and her pilot Cordana. And never once all those years had she seen the barest hint of emotion from her. But as strange and distressing as it was...she was drawn to her suffering. And she found herself on the grease-covered floor next to this woman who held the weight of the entire world on her shoulders._

_“Commander?” She urged, reaching out carefully to grasp her arm to lift her enough that she could see her. Gods, she’d never seen someone look so broken before. So lost._

_“Maiev…” She whispered as she still got nothing out of her in return, the previously unknown level of tenderness in her voice causing the veteran pilot to finally look up at her. But it seemed she didn’t have much to say. She never did, really. And for all these years Delaryn had been more than happy to oblige her needs. She was an attractive woman...in many ways. And it was easy. It was easy to have sex and be done with it until the next time around. What wasn’t easy….for either of them...was when Delaryn got down in the filth of the floor with her and pulled her close._

_“You miss her.” Delaryn observed quietly._

_Maiev leaned into her as much as she could allow herself to, using the wraps around her wrists she’d been training in to wipe her face. But instead, Delaryn drew her head against her shoulder with a firm hand on the back of her neck._

_“Every day.” Maiev responded as she grasped the sides of Delaryn’s shirt and began to lift it upwards._

_“Then tell me that. Every day if you need to. Until it isn’t breaking you apart from the inside out.”_

_But that wasn’t all that was on Maiev’s mind that night. What Delaryn hadn’t known then...but what she had heard in the voice of her lover’s thoughts as they mixed with her own every time they’d Drifted from the very first time on… ah, there it was._

_Love. Devotion. More desperate and passionate than Maiev might ever be able to physically or verbally express again. But it was there. Sealing the connection between them and blanketing them with surety and warmth. And this was why Delaryn would never leave…could never leave. This was what was inside her own heart...and in the heart of the woman standing next to her. And this feeling was truer and more real than any words could ever be._

Reality came rushing back to both of them simultaneously after those few blissful seconds of memory had stretched on much longer in their minds. 

“Pilot to Pilot connection successful. Warglaive - at your ready.” 

“Warglaive ready.” Came their joint response as they flexed their arms and began working their legs to power the machine forward - the massive Vault door in front of them opening from its locked position to reveal the rough seas surrounding the Isle of the Wardens. 

The bridge commander turned the dial that would release the construct. “Warglaive - deploy.” 

“See anything on the radar?” Delaryn asked as her eyes scanned her own set of instruments as well as the seas surrounding them. Eventually, an additional warden joined them in the water followed by a second - flanking and hanging back on either side. Maiev and Delaryn always took point. Even if they took the brunt of a Kaiju attack they were still the most likely to survive. They just worked so well together. 

“I’ve got nothing.” Maiev responded - wariness edging her voice. 

And so the group traveled in the direction the beast was last pinged in. Neither of them truly needed to speak to each other in order to communicate now. They only did so for the benefit of the teams that had been sent out with them. And only when it was necessary. 

Delaryn could’ve sworn she felt something brush her ankle. Which was odd considering there was nothing on radar for miles around and she’d never have felt a fish or anything of that nature through the sensory plates of their Warden. 

And just as Delaryn thought this - Maiev, instead, reacted.  
_Don’t move your leg._

And she didn’t. She kept her half of the Warden still as Maiev held out her arm and drew it back, gathering the strength in her shoulder. Outside the Warden mimicked her actions as a thick blue tentacle slid further and further up the machine’s left leg but left the surface of the water otherwise clear and the glaive clutched within the hand Maiev controlled began to glow, white-hot, along the edges. And as it slammed down into the as yet unseen creature’s arm it cauterized the wound, protecting the sea from its contamination and freeing Delaryn’s leg at the same time. 

They were all looking down into the dark waters as they shifted through them - three metal behemoths with glowing green eyes and armor that caught the moonlight just so every now and again. 

“Where did it go?!” One of the captains of another Warden demanded into their joint comm system. 

And as though in answer to her question a nearby lightning strike illuminated the black water surrounding their legs...and silhouetted what was - undeniably - a category four or better. Just before they were all swept into the water by the countless tentacles that lunged upwards towards them. 

Delaryn let out a pained grunt as they were jarred inside their suits on impact and she felt a sharp strain in her shoulder when she tried to move it.

“All units report!” Maiev ordered sharply as she yanked the Warden’s arm free from what held it and began slicing away at the creature holding them under. And - thankfully - they all did. 

The battle that commenced wasn’t their most well-coordinated attack. But then...they’d never faced a Kaiju quite like this one. They were adapting as they always had...only now it seemed as though they were doing it more quickly. This thing was perfectly suited to fight in the relatively shallow waters that surrounded their fortress. And by the time the remnants of it floated in the waters around the exhausted squadron one of their wardens had lost an arm and more than one weapon would need to be repaired or replaced. 

“Good work.” Maiev managed as she reached up to adjust her helmet where it had shifted slightly on her head. “Fall back. Head to Med if you’re injured and report in for debriefing in the morning.” 

If any of them had been outside the resulting salute of giant fists against metal chests would have sounded more like thunder than anything else. But to them...to them, it had always been normal. They had always been the Pilots and these had always been their Wardens. Their only faces to the outside world.  
As they made their way back towards the waiting bay doors of the Maiev sent a feeling of concern in the direction of her younger lover. She could feel the injury in her shoulder as though it were her own. And she found herself wishing it was. 

_You’re so romantic when no one can hear you. ...It’s just a sprain._

The slightly fatigued commander smirked behind her helmet as they trudged steadily towards home. 

_I’ll take care of it for you later, then._

_Promises, promises, Commander._

The other two teams were rather jarred by the sudden and unexpected sound of Maiev laughing into their ear pieces.


	3. No Other Plans

  


Sylvanas leaned over her desk with her head in her hands and let out a trembling breath now that she was finally alone. She’d just returned from another sparring session with Jaina Proudmoore and she was at a loss for what to do. Stay there and risk losing everything she’d built? Or come back and lose herself along with it? Those were quickly beginning to feel like her only two options. But, as always, the loyalty she felt to her people was too strong to choose the former. And so she had returned. 

The once bustling hub that was The Undercity was quiet outside her door. Everyone was either too scared, tired, or dead to venture very far from their usual haunts. She didn’t blame them. To exist in a doomed world - a world already coming apart at the seams - was exhausting. She’d experienced it twice in her lifetime. Perhaps that’s what had drawn her back here. The finality of it all. Maybe she was tired. And the longer life went on the way it had been the less terrifying the void began to seem to her. At least there...she could become nothing. Especially when it finally broke her. 

“Fuck.” She whispered as she lifted her head and ran her hand down her face. She hadn’t even noticed her knee had been bouncing until now and she stopped it quickly. Such a human thing. Physical manifestations of nervousness. It had been years…

So instead of dwelling, she forced herself to stand and make her way over to the bow that leaned against the wall near her seldom-used bed. She tested the draw of it - the flex - the health of the wood beneath its foreboding decoration. She would be needing it soon. She could feel it in her bones. 

And she tugged her hood up over her head as she made her way towards her chamber door to scout the ruins above. The last thing she needed to do was sit around waiting to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re improving.” Delaryn remarked idly as she racked the weapon Sylvanas had left laying out as she was so like to do. At least with them. She highly doubted this habit followed her home. 

“Am I?” Jaina asked incredulously as she toweled the back of her neck off before tossing her towel onto her shoulder. 

“Absolutely. You’re starting to give her a real run for her money from time to time...and I know you’ve noticed her trips have been more frequent. Now, whether that’s because she secretly enjoys the escape or because she’s seriously considering this I couldn’t tell you.

Jaina nodded faintly. It had been two months, now. And Delaryn was right. In fact, the former Warchief had been in this very room with her twice this week. Giving her a much grander ‘run for her money’ than Jaina was returning, she was sure. But...it was something. And there had been precious little to hope for for so long. Perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad if Sylvanas joined them. Even if they hated eachother...at least she wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. At least _someone_ would direct _something_ in her direction. Even if it wasn’t warm in the least...it was so much better than nothing. 

There was a reason for her getting so good so fast. She almost never left this room. For the first months, she’d trained until every limb shook uncontrollably despite Delaryn scolding her for it. At least it meant by the time she wobbled her way back to her room she would pass out as soon as she allowed herself to be still. And now she trained just as much. Her body had just gotten used to it. Where there were once soft curves and faintly toned lines there was hardened muscle and little excess. She was a changed woman in many, many ways. Perhaps even more mentally than physically. 

That had to be true. She’d just admitted - albeit to herself, alone - that it wouldn’t be so bad to have the Banshee Queen around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delaryn shut her eyes and sighed as the door to her and Maiev’s rooms sealed shut behind her and she gathered herself for a moment before making her way towards the bathroom to wash up. She didn’t even notice Maiev working quietly in their study. She was so used to the older woman being gone she just expected it. It was more than enough to rest beside her every night. For the most part. 

“Hey, Del.” 

She jumped a bit as she pulled her tank top the rest of the way off and turned to face her, holding the garment in her hands. “Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were in.” 

Maiev smiled faintly before walking towards her and taking her shirt from her. She looked down at the small piece of cloth and then back up. “You had no reason to expect it. Don’t apologize. Your mood is heavy. I can almost feel it. What’s on your mind?”

Delaryn was stunned. In all the years they’d lived together Maiev hadn’t really behaved this way with her outside of their bed. She didn’t really know what to do with herself aside from answer. 

“I just...I just hope this works, that’s all. The girl has such potential. And so does the Banshee.” 

Maiev sat her younger lover’s shirt aside and suddenly pressed close to her, pulling her forward with a hand on the back of her head so she could kiss her forehead. “Don’t despair, Delaryn. We’ve no choice but to believe.” 

Without wasting any time second-guessing the situation Delaryn slipped her arms around Maiev’s slender waist - running her fingertips along the muscles in her back in a way that caused Maiev to relax into the hold, as well. 

“Are you going to bathe?” Maiev’s voice was soft and raspy and soothing against the dark silk of her hair and she nodded as her fingertips dug into the older woman’s back for a moment. 

“Will you come to bed when you’re done?” 

Delaryn looked into her eyes as she pulled back - a bit of the spark returning to her own as half of her mouth shifted into a small smile. “For what?” 

Maiev let out a short, amused breath and tugged Delaryn close again by the waistband of her pants so they were almost nose to nose. “Honestly? I just desire your company. If you’ve no other plans.” 

The younger elf was understandably disarmed by the statement and as she took a moment to collect her thoughts she leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to the scar that ran across her lover’s lips. “Then I’ll be out shortly.”   
While the sentiment of Maiev’s request had been shocking enough - the fact that she actually meant it was even more powerful to her. She came out of the bathroom already dressed in a loose pair of sweatpants and a fresh shirt and found her lover reading quietly in their bed. She expected her to put the book down when she laid next to her but she didn’t. She merely reached out and slipped her wrist beneath her hair and stroked gently along her scalp as she finished the chapter she was on. 

Delaryn couldn’t help but allow her eyes to sleep shut as a quiet, appreciative sigh left her at the attention - even as simple as it was. But the book was placed to the side not long after. “I didn’t know you liked this so much.” Maiev’s gravelly voice was as soft as it could be without dipping into a whisper. 

“Mm. You know now, beloved.” 

The older elf was shocked at the way that name caused her to smile. It was uncontrollable. 

As the night got later and later they did little more than kiss now and again and bask in each other’s company. There were gentle touches. More exploratory than they were sexual. And to the surprise of both of them, it was...nice. It was really nice. And eventually, they slipped into a deep, easy sleep - Delaryn’s head on Maiev’s chest and her arm resting across her stomach beneath their sheets.

She wasn’t sure how long they’d been sleeping when her eyes slowly began to open. All she knew was that Maiev was watching her. “M’sorry…” She whispered as they shut again before she forced them open once more and looked up at her, running a hand slowly up her chest to stroke the front of her throat and along the harsh line of her jaw. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

Maiev’s own still slightly sleepy eyes were soft and warm as she listened to Delaryn try to speak through her tiredness. “It was perfect.” She responded simply as she ran her fingertips along the length of the younger woman’s ear before returning to stroking through her hair. “ _You_ are perfect. We should get some more rest. It isn’t often we get to laze about.”

Even as half-awake as she was she knew she wasn’t hearing things. She’d never have imagined that coming out of her lover’s mouth. “Mmm...fine. But the next time I get you in this bed your ass is mine, Maiev Shadowsong.” 

She could hear the low, deep chuckle this extracted from the older woman rumble gently in her chest beneath her ear. She couldn’t remember ever having fallen asleep feeling more content.


	4. Into The Drift

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

“What do you mean, lost?” Maiev asked darkly amidst the commotion in the control room. But all her focus was on the analyst who had sent for her.

“The..The Undercity. It is a total loss, commander. There is nothing left.” 

“How is that possible? How did we not detect something powerful enough to do this?” 

“It came from underground.” 

Maiev fell silent for a moment as she looked down at the maps still being re-charted, the data still being thrown together.

Jaina rushed into the room as the alarm sirens continued to sound but no information passed through the intercom. She was still pulling her jacket on as she slid to a stop beside Maiev. “What happened?” She demanded urgently, her brows furrowed in worry. “Is it coming? What category?”

Maiev stepped back and sighed heavily. 

“Order all elite teams to suit up. We have to find this thing before it does any more damage.” Delaryn looked from Maiev to Jaina - her expression nothing short of bereft - and turned around slowly to leave in advance of the announcement. 

“Maiev...I...Commander, please tell me what happened.”

The elven women sighed and removed her helm slowly as she turned to face Jaina. “Lordaeron.” She responded simply, watching for only a brief moment as the other women lowered her eyes to the floor with her lips parted and lifted her hand to her own chest. 

She moved past Jaina towards the door, then, leaving her feeling more alone than she’d ever felt in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Wake, now, My Lady.”

Darkness. Pain. She couldn’t form thoughts - couldn’t even force herself to be aware enough to listen to the Valkyr impressing herself upon her thoughts. 

All she could remember was screaming. Desperate, angry shouting from her own lips. 

_”Get those that cannot fight outside! Get them to Brill! Now!”  
She pulled another arrow from her quiver as the creature that had already demolished nearly half the city moved through the sewers beneath them so powerfully the ground shook under their feet. _

_“My Queen...you must leave. You must.”_

_Sylvanas turned her head slightly and grabbed the Dark Ranger by the front of her tunic - just barely dragging her out of the way in time to avoid a massive stone crashing down where they’d just stood. She held her close their noses almost touched as the red of her eyes brightened dangerously. “Do not disobey me, Velonara. Get our people. And get. Them. Out of here.”_

_“My Lady...please..”_

_Sylvanas let out a growl and shoved her backward so forcefully she nearly stumbled. “GO!”_

A sound that was almost akin to a sigh seemingly caressed her ears. “It isn’t time, now. There is much yet left in this world for you to do.”

She tried to groan but she had no voice. Not in the Void. She’d forgotten…

“That’s it, My Lady. I’ve done what I can for your body...the rest of my strength I needed for this. And the longer you linger here, the weaker I become.”

With a sudden, violent rush her eyes snapped open and she dragged a breath into her burning lungs. There was nothing but ruin around her. The smoldering remnants of everything she’d built. As she blinked her eyes to try and clear her vision to no avail she lifted a hand to the one she couldn’t see out of, finding it smeared with the black ichor that had oozed from the cut she found with trembling fingertips shortly thereafter. It must have been all the way to her skull before her remaining Valkyr had mended it to the best of her ability. 

She found it difficult to stand. Every few steps her knees would hit the broken stone beneath her or she would slip on something and fall. It took her well over an hour just to get outside what used to be the city walls. She struggled for each inch. For each breath. 

When finally she crested the hill she’d been painstakingly making her way towards it was lucky everything nearby had perished. The scream of rage and loss she let out would have deafened any survivors. 

But there were none. Those that had escaped the city with her Captain lay strewn between her and what little remained of Brill. Still and unmoving. And precious few of them even fully intact. 

Her fists made such solid contact with the ground beneath her she had to pull one of them out of it as she rolled onto her back. She didn’t even bother to get up as she felt the ground begin to shake. She just shut her eyes and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Anything?”

“Movement to the North. It’s close.”

“Copy. Move in.” 

The teams ignored the destruction as best they could. Even still, it was a heavy feeling to walk through what had been one of the last remaining capital cities on Azeroth. Sylvanas had held it admirably. It just hadn’t been enough.

Without warning - the creature that had brought about so much pain surfaced in a wave of broken earth - its gaping maw spread wide. It was vulnerable up here. That much was certain. But oddly enough - it wasn’t coming towards the team of wardens. 

“What is it doing?” Maiev demanded as her and Delaryn turned in unison to face the Warden that had hung back in their formation. 

“I don’t…” 

“Windrunner!” Delaryn’s voice was an alarmed shout in their comm system as she spotted her and focused their joint vision on where she lay.

Maiev adjusted her field of vision and saw what Delaryn saw. A crumpled, half-broken body. Most of her armor either gone or burned off of her. But she was intact. And that could only mean one thing. 

“Unit Three - take her. Now. We can handle this.” Her voice was firm and steady as they just barely caught the creature by its tail and flung it out of the way before following - giving the Warden currently cradling her cargo against her chest a chance to make it to safety. 

The fight was over quickly. The creature had been made with only one purpose. To bring ruin to the forsaken. It was almost powerless against the Wardens. They took their time killing it and disposing of its carcass before rushing to catch up with the team that had retreated. 

“Three, Come in.” Maiev’s voice come through over their joined comm system and Delaryn could feel the concern coming off of her in heavy waves even though nobody else would’ve ever known. “Status check on cargo.”

The responding voice crackled slightly - so far was the team away from their current location. “Cargo is…alive.”

Neither of them had liked the tone of that last word. Not a bit. And the returning trip and de-armoring seemed to span the length of an eternity and even as they removed the last pieces they were both already stepping out of them on their way to the door. “Find Jaina. Tell her we’re doing what we can.” Maiev muttered as they hit the corridor. “I’m going to find Windrunner.” Delaryn didn’t need to be told twice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas stared at her own reflection in the mirror as she ran her fingertips over the scar that now marred her face and further back into the freshly shaved hair nestled so tightly against her scalp.

“How is it?”

She turned to look at the Night Elf behind her - one of those who had been tasked with caring for her during her recovery. “Better than the alternative.” She responded dryly before making her way back over to the small, comfortable bed she’d been sleeping on. 

“It’s a touch more fetching than ‘singed’, I’ll have to admit. Though Undead High Elves were never my type.” 

Sylvanas raised one of her brows as she looked up at her in response - a mixture of annoyance and amusement on her face. 

“She’s been asking after you, you know.” She continued as she swept the hair from the floor where it had fallen. “Every day.”

“Jaina?” She asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Who else, Sylvanas? She’s the only one you refuse to see.” She cast a quick glance in the Banshee’s direction and watched as her face fell somewhat. “Why?”

The expression on her face contorted. First pain...then regret...then rage. And as she stood she gripped the frame of the bed and it met the nearby wall with such force it rattled almost everything in the room. “ _Because I don’t want her to see me._ ” She snarled as every muscle in her body tensed and the door to the room slid open.

“Settle down.” Maiev’s voice was so calm and collected she felt her anger subside - if only just. “Be about your business, now.” The Commander glanced at the woman who was still clutching the broom in her hands as though it would have been an adequate defense. She made a rather hasty retreat as Sylvanas turned away from Maiev and moved slowly to right her bed. 

“You have to learn to control yourself.” Maiev’s voice wasn’t accusatory or patronizing. And Sylvanas knew she was right. “If you ever actually agree to attempt to drift with her...if you become a team...you musn’t be a danger to her.”

Sylvanas plopped down onto the edge of her bed when she’d finished fixing it and leaned forward with her arms on her knees. “Has she really been...asking about me?” She questioned quietly after a while - once the boiling in her blood had subsided. 

Maiev couldn’t help the flicker of a smile that crossed her face. “She thought you were dead that day. Delaryn found her on the floor of her room once we got you back and settled. I never would have imagined she would be so distraught over a person who’s done nothing but knock her on her ass for weeks. But I guess the pickings have gotten rather slim as of late.” 

Sylvanas ran her hands over her head and then covered her face with them before she finally looked at Maiev. If she were anyone else - she might have felt guilty for the hurt on the younger woman’s face. But she didn’t.

“I’ll run a simulation with her on one condition.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“That she not see me beforehand.” 

Maiev was quiet. Waiting for a better explanation. And Sylvanas averted her gaze as she provided it. “I don’t want to know how looking at me like this makes her feel.” 

“Very well. When?”

“As soon as she's ready, I suppose.” Sylvanas leaned back against the wall her bed was positioned along and looked up at Maiev. 

“This evening, then?” The older elf asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. The way she presented it as a challenge irritated Sylvanas. Because it worked.

“If she's ready. Sure. If you think she's ready.”

“She's been ready for a long time. Be sure that you are. I'll have your suit brought up shortly.”

Sylvanas leaned forward again - her expression one of slight disbelief. “My suit? How did you know I would need a suit, exactly?”

Maiev merely chuckled and left the room without answering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas didn’t speak as she walked into the room - despite how badly she could tell Jaina wanted to. Even when she addressed her first - she remained largely silent.

“Sylvanas...I’m glad you’re….”

“Let’s do this. No need for chit-chat. The quicker it’s over, the quicker we’re done.” 

Her voice was muffled beneath the shut window of her helmet and it was tinted so darkly she could barely see it. Perhaps because of how light-sensitive her eyes were? Jaina couldn’t help but nearly roll her eyes at herself - at her own curiosity as she stepped onto the platform where the Forsaken High Elf was already being attached to the simulator. 

Now that she couldn’t avoid her anymore she turned to look at her once her helmet was on - pausing before she slid the glass of it down so she could speak and be heard clearly. “As I was saying - I’m glad you’re alright.” 

“Mm. We’ll see if that’s the truly case soon, won’t we?” She asked before she looked up as the lights in the room dimmed somewhat. 

“Pilots - prepare for Neural Handshake.”

Maiev looked down at the instruments as they began turning and blinking - at the readings feeding out of the console as the countdown began - her look of worry slowly shifting first into one of smugness...and then into shock.  
“Neural Handshake successful.”

Maiev snatched the most recent feed from where it was being ejected and stared down at the numbers. 

“What is this?” She asked in a low voice. 

“It’s...it’s off the charts, Commander. We’ve never seen anything like it.” The analyst that was standing at her side was staring into the room at the two unmoving women within it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain. Loss. Solitude.

It was overwhelming. All-consuming. It took her a moment to push past it all and get her bearings - but as she did a field of tulips came into focus. It was breathtaking. Like nothing she’d ever seen before. Could this be…

A child’s laughter over her shoulder caught her attention and she turned quickly - her brows furrowed as her gaze landed on a young elven girl running after someone much older than her. But their backs were turned and she couldn’t see-

“Alleria! Wait up!”

Jaina felt her breath catch hard in her throat as she took a few tentative steps forward before breaking into a run for fear of losing them. When she finally caught up she slid to a stop - her boots slipping through the golden leaves that lined the floor of the forest she found herself in. 

The gentle innocence of the glowing grey-blue eyes that were looking up at her was jarring. 

“Hello! Have you come to help me find my sister? She’s always been better at hiding than-”

With a sudden flurry of motion Alleria dropped from a tree directly in front of her and lifted the girl up before spinning her around and hugging her close. It was obvious the woman...the memory couldn’t see her.

“You didn’t let me find you!” The girl protested, though her laughter was proof she wasn’t truly upset by this fact. 

“Oh, Lady Moon. We’ll get there.” Alleria murmured as she slowly lowered her to her feet and ruffled her pale blonde hair. 

“Why do you and Mama call me that?” She asked as she tilted her head, very obviously genuinely curious. 

Alleria knelt in front of her and smiled at her warmly as she reached up to stroke her cheek with one of her gloved hands. “Do you prefer Sylvanas, then? Has so much changed since last I was home?”

Jaina took a step back and reached up to clutch the top of her chest armor as the images faded into darkness and she found herself turning in every direction in a forest cursed and scarred with Scourge wounds - forever twisted and changed. 

“I salute your bravery, Elf. But the chase is over.”

Jaina turned quickly as her scalp burned with anger. “Arthas?” 

Once again, everything had changed before her eyes. 

Sylvanas. It could be no one else. Alone...with nothing but a bow between herself and what could only be her last moments. 

She watched in horror as, in short order, the all-too-proud High Elf lay on the ground gasping for breath - dragging air into her lungs for a few precious moments. And as she begged for peace and was denied it Jaina felt the scream leave her own throat but didn’t hear it. As she rushed forward - desperate to stop what was happening - her feet hit the broken cobbles on the outskirts of the ruins of Theramore. 

“Jaina!” 

Sylvanas looked around herself wildly, her ears still ringing with the sound of the blast - her eyes still burning with tears unshed from having watched the mage grieve the loss of her apprentice...her friends...of everything she had ever known. She took a few more steps forward, her ears laid back even further than her helmet already pressed them down as a shudder wracked her body.

“Jaina!” 

She bared her teeth and a low, furious growl left from between them as she felt something behind her. Something strong...and dangerous. And as she turned to unleash the feelings battering the inside of her skull she stopped and released a trembling breath instead as she took in the carnage that had suddenly surrounded her. Orcs. All of them burnt horrifically - faces contorted in fear and pain. 

This time, when she called the mage’s name it barely made a sound. But it was enough for the young woman to turn and face her. The fire of her fury still burned in her eyes. Flames still licked at her fingertips - though they didn’t seem to truly touch her. “Did...did you do this?” She asked breathlessly, though she wasn’t angry. She was...scared. But not for herself. For the shattered, hate-filled woman staring into her eyes. She didn’t even notice the image had begun to cast in her direction until she felt a solid, all too real weight slam her into the ground just as a blast passed over their heads. 

Now - as Jaina helped her to her feet - there was nothing but the two of them. 

And Sylvanas knew - irrevocably - that Jaina had meant what she’d said. 

And Jaina, in turn, knew that she hadn’t been the only one who had found something to hope for. 

“Sylvanas…” She breathed as she sagged forwards towards her. And just as the older woman reached to catch her in her arms the real world took them both over - forcing them back into a reality without surety. Without beautiful, poetic reminders that no matter what they were now...they had once been all too human. All too good. 

Jaina’s mind was awash with overwhelming emotion as she pulled her helmet off and dropped it to the floor where she’d landed on her knees next to the Drifting platform. There were tears streaking her face and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Gods...she could never have guessed...not in a hundred lifetimes. 

Her reddened eyes turned slowly up to the dark armor that covered Sylvanas’s body - to the way her shoulders heaved beneath it even as some of the engineers ran around behind the control panel speaking to one another in frantic, hushed tones. 

“Neural Handshake dissolved at five minutes, fifteen seconds. Remaining pilot may now exit simulation.” 

Neither of them had to ask if it was successful. They knew that it had been. Everyone in the room knew that it had been. And Maiev would’ve looked smug behind the glass separating their team from them if she hadn’t been a touch shocked at just how right she’d actually been about their compatibility. 

Sylvanas stepped back slowly before she turned around and made her way for the door without so much as a downward glance in the former Lord Admiral’s direction. It opened for her and she turned the corner down the hall towards the room she’d been staying in. Every muscle in her body tensed as she heard the sound of boots hitting the grated floors that snaked their way through the maze of corridors - gaining on her quickly.

“Sylvanas!” Jaina’s voice was fraught with concern. With shock. And it surprised her so much she actually stopped.

“Please! Please, talk to me. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I never understood.” 

Jaina watched as the yellow lights above them glinted off the surface of the undead elven woman’s helmet as her head hung for a moment before she turned slowly - regarding her from behind the tinted glass. She’d been expecting this to fail spectacularly. To wind up with one of them in the medical wing or worse. And she was so incredibly angry about the fact that she found herself thankful she’d been incorrect. 

“You can’t just ignore that.” Jaina’s brow was furrowed as she moved closer. “And neither can I.” 

Sylvanas took a step back but Jaina only moved forward again. And she could feel the rage building within her chest. She didn’t want to feel. She didn’t fucking want this. She didn’t want someone to _understand_ her. And now she had no choice. 

But something about the look on the woman’s face. A look of absolute desperation - caused her anger to smolder into something else entirely. Something she couldn’t bring herself to comprehend just yet. 

She reached for her own helmet and pulled it from her head slowly - allowing her ears to slip from it and return to a more natural position before she tossed it onto the floor of the walkway and stared over at it. She couldn’t hide the pained look on her face, anymore. She couldn’t hide anything, anymore. Not from Jaina. 

“Sylvanas…” The younger woman breathed as her eyes fell on her for the first time since she’d returned. Her short-shorn hair almost shimmered against her scalp it was so pale, tapering up into slightly longer strands up top - slightly mussed from her helmet and standing up in some places. It only made the contrast of the scar starting at her temple and trailing up into her hairline that much more shocking. 

Without warning, she reached up towards the older woman and very nearly touched her before she felt a hand gripping her wrist and burning red eyes lifted to meet hers fully. “Why would you want to touch me, hm?” She asked - her voice low and full of the venom she was trying to use to mask whatever this was she was actually feeling. 

Jaina didn’t really have an answer for either of them as Sylvanas let her arm slide out of her grasp. “I...I don’t know.” She whispered in the tense air between them. “But I know it felt more like need than want. That it felt right.” 

Sylvanas’s expression softened and for the first time, she looked young to Jaina. Especially with more of her slender jaw exposed along with the delicate line of her neck. 

“Then...if you need to so badly...go ahead.”

> [#Sylvaina](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Sylvaina?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) Pacific Rim au commission for [@UninspiredP](https://twitter.com/UninspiredP?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) !<https://t.co/YxZx8C6NOn> [pic.twitter.com/kIO7Mzuq4w](https://t.co/kIO7Mzuq4w)
> 
> — Chibs (@Chibikochibs) [December 18, 2018](https://twitter.com/Chibikochibs/status/1074875576156999680?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	5. Closer

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

_Then...if you need to so badly...go ahead._

The words echoed in her ears as she took another step towards her, bridging the gap between their bodies as the hand that had been hovering next to Sylvanas’s brushed hers gently. 

The fallen elf almost pulled it away. Almost. But instead, she found herself turning it so the leather-clad back of it pressed into Jaina’s palm. And in response she felt Jaina’s fingers curling around it, her fingertips pressing against her hand as the warmth of her skin seeped through the material that separated them. 

Neither of them were surprised when she leaned closer and tilted her head towards the arm she’d just released. But when Jaina pulled her hand away from her face her gaze lowered. Perhaps that was too far. 

When she saw that expression - how it fell - she lifted her hand to her mouth and tugged her glove off with her teeth, unwilling to release what she was already gripping so tightly. The glove hadn’t even fallen to the floor by the time her fingertips were running upwards along the side of Sylvanas’s face, tracing the sharp lines of her features and finally finding the scar there. 

The breath that passed Sylvanas’s lips was quiet and there was a tremor behind it as the glow of her eyes disappeared between shut lids. Her head began to bow - almost of its own accord as the soft warmth of Jaina’s touch moved from the scar into her hair. 

Jaina hadn’t expected it to be so soft. It was almost like down against her skin. Short, fine strands that she caressed with the backs of her folded fingers. There was a slight shift of weight and Sylvanas was almost leaning against her when she began threading slow, lingering strokes through the thicker hair higher up. 

“Is this why you didn’t want me to see you, Sylvanas?” She hadn’t realized how breathless she was until she spoke. And the space between them was illuminated again as the embers within Sylvanas’s eyes showed themselves once more. But they didn’t meet hers. 

“I am only sorry that there isn’t a visual representation of just how much what just happened between us changed me.” She continued when it became apparent she wasn’t going to receive a response. 

Sylvanas was looking at her lips as she spoke. And they both knew it. 

Her hand slid down again, splaying along the side of Sylvanas’s neck as she trailed the tip of her thumb beneath the elven woman’s jaw and down along the front of her throat. “I have never felt more drawn to another person.” She murmured as she felt that throat shift beneath her thumb. “I want to be that close to you again.” 

Sylvanas could feel the heat coming from the skin of the younger woman’s lips, now. She knew she wasn’t lying. She knew...everything. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” She breathed as her nose grazed the smaller one that had gotten so close to her own. 

“I don’t care. Do it anyway.” 

Within a heartbeat, Jaina had a strong grip on the hair she’d been stroking in response to how hard her back hit the wall of the hallway. But it wasn’t that that knocked the breath out of her. It was the strength of the thigh between her legs. It was the hand that had let go of her own to slide to the small of her back and force her to arch her body closer. 

And finally it was the coolness of Sylvanas’s lips working hungrily against her own. And they were soft, too. Like silk sheets touching her skin after first cooling in the night air. Things she might never have again...luxuries no one could afford to worry with. Oh, fuck...her tongue. The way it danced just barely past her lips every so often as cold, sharp puffs of breath soothed the burning in one of her cheeks and her own burned against Sylvanas’s cool one in turn.

She was so easy to kiss. As hard and severe and dangerous as she was...she was so goddamn easy to kiss. There was something about….well, everything about it. She had seen the light of the training room glint off those fangs too many times to forget they were there. And yet she barely felt them. Like the older woman knew exactly how to keep from hurting her with them. But, finally - she let them be known. Digging them ever so slightly into her lower lip for the briefest of moments before Jaina tilted her head back when they moved lower. 

Sylvanas didn’t even have to speak as she pressed the fingers of her gloved hand over Jaina’s mouth. She bit down on the material and the material alone of her own volition, holding it in her teeth so Sylvanas could slip her hand from it. And as soon as her mouth was free again she felt those fingers back against her lips - a cool, rough contrast. She panted against them for a while before one of them slipped into her mouth when the pressure between her legs was increased and she moaned around the tip of Sylvanas’s finger as she bit it gently and rolled her hips down hard. It was infuriating how little she could feel through this damnable armor. 

Jaina’s hands had roamed along Sylvanas’s body, finding little to touch that wasn’t covered and hidden away from her until she finally located the strong zipper on the back of her suit. And soon enough her nails were digging into flesh instead of clothing as the broad, muscular expanse of the Banshee Queen’s back was exposed to the hallway. 

And when Sylvanas felt the bite of pain ghosting along the edge of her senses she slipped her finger free of Jaina’s mouth and instead pressed her hand over it - using a thumb beneath her chin to hold it up for herself as she trailed her lips up her throat towards her ear. “Can you feel me?” She asked against the lobe of her ear. 

“Not...not enough.” Jaina gasped out against her hand as fingers parted to allow her to answer - kneading firm muscle in her fingertips in a bid to draw her closer, despite just how much of their bodies were already touching. 

Sylvanas slowly released her face from her grasp and found the wall beside her head with her hand instead. The hadn’t that still held Jaina close against her lower back shifted further down to the curve of her ass, gripping it tightly as her body rolled in a slow, powerful, sensual way - the strength of her hips pushing Jaina into the wall as she watched her eyes roll slightly and a shudder wrack her body. 

“Mm, you felt that, though, hm?” She breathed as Jaina nodded and her hands left Sylvanas’s back to begin undoing her own armor - fingers trembling against the buckles that held the mid-plate on. 

“We’re in a hallway, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas breathed against her ear before she allowed her teeth to click lightly almost against it - eliciting another shudder from her. “Your sensibilities.” 

Jaina pulled the chest plate from between them and as it clattered to the floor she took just a moment to look at Sylvanas more closely again. There was a measure of possessiveness in her eyes where there was usually only cold detachment. And she was sure she could see the taller woman’s armor shifting in a way that might signify she was breathing heavily beneath it. “Fuck my sensibilities.” 

She gasped as Sylvanas rolled her body against hers again and leaned in - staring into her eyes as her parted lips nearly touched the swollen ones in front of them. “I’d rather fuck you.” She breathed as she found Jaina’s wrists with her hands and pulled them up against the wall above her head, stroking her palms with her thumbs even as her hips flexed again when she found Jaina’s thigh pressing against her in turn. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re waiting for.” 

The sharp exhale of cool breath against her face told her that that had probably been it. They fumbled at one-another’s armor - neither of them familiar with it yet - their progress halted every few moments when Sylvanas pinned her to the wall again, laying claim to her mouth and relishing the feeling of nails dragging down the skin of her back. 

Pieces of armor scattered and mingled as they hit the floor and instead of taking time to appreciate the curves of Jaina’s body as she finally pulled her suit down to her waist she grasped one of her breasts in her palm, squeezing and pinching one of her nipples as her tongue found the other followed by her teeth. Jaina’s hands were in her hair. Her nails were digging into her scalp and they struggled to find purchase in it with little success as she let out a low, guttural groan that only seemed to further ignite the fire that burned for her within Sylvanas. 

She wanted to hear that sound again. And again. And she wanted to know she was the reason for it. But there was little doubt in her mind that that was the case as she knelt down in front of her and paused against her lower abdomen, hooking her fingers in the folds of her suit and pulling it down over the resistance the firm swell of her ass gave her. 

Jaina looked down at her, then, utterly exposed as she watched the soft light of the room hit the sharp line of Sylvanas’s jaw when she tilted her head - allowing her to see as her lips parted and her tongue slipped between them. She marked her. Just beneath her navel. And her knees were weak by the time she moved lower - one of her hands on Sylvanas’s shoulder - the one that she’d actually managed to free from its confines. She was so strong. Jaina could feel it beneath her hand. The way her muscles bunched and flexed as she pulled her out of her uniform. How tightly she was wound. For the first time she realized just how much she’d pulled her punches during their sparring matches. But she didn’t wonder why. She didn’t have to, anymore. 

Everything stopped as the last of the garments she’d had on found the floor when her bare foot did and she felt breaths between her legs. She couldn’t have looked away if she tried. As frantic and rushed as the last few moments had been - Sylvanas slowly, carefully let her lips ghost across the white curls of hair between her legs. Her eyes were shut as she nuzzled gently, breathing her scent in with furrowed brows as her hands gripped her thighs. 

As much as Jaina trembled - as much as she couldn’t seem to force enough air into her lungs in that moment - she still managed to run her hand gently along the back of the elven woman’s head. Not pulling at her. Not digging her nails into her. She looked almost intoxicated to Jaina. 

But the moment didn’t last. They needed each other too badly. They needed what they could do for one another. What they could be for one another right now.

The metal grates of the floor were cold as they pressed against her bare flesh until Sylvanas lifted her thighs to rest them atop her own, providing her with some measure of relief in a brief moment of clarity. But Jaina didn’t care. Even the time it took Sylvanas to kneel up and pull the top of her suit down and away from the arm that still remained trapped within it was too long. Even the sight of it falling down around her hips - gathering around the thick lines of muscle there - was no consolation. Was nothing compared to feeling her. 

“Please.” The word fell from her lips in a whisper as her fingertips traced along the pallid skin of her abdomen. A stark contrast. Life...and undeath. Lines that no longer mattered. Not in their world. Not anymore. Not to Jaina…

A pained noise caught in her throat when Sylvanas moved back down over her and slipped a hand between them, pressing two fingers into her side by side all in one quick, certain motion. Her arm moved under Jaina’s head and she gripped the grates beneath it as she shifted over her and rested their foreheads together. “Stop me if you need to.” She husked out against parted lips, sliding her knees back slightly as she spread her fingers, stretching the tightness around them as Jaina’s hands returned to her already thoroughly marked back, stroking over the welts there.

“I have no intention.” She gasped out as the first thrust drew another noise from her followed by a hiss. More welts. Sylvanas already found herself craving them. “Yes…” She breathed as Sylvanas’s back arched beneath her grip. “When I wake up tomorrow…” Another thrust. Another finger. Three now. The burning ache of a fullness her body wasn’t ready for but that she desperately needed. It hurt so fucking good. She brought a hand up to the back of Sylvanas’s neck and her thumb found the stubble at her nape and brushed against it. “I...I want to still feel you inside me, I-” 

Sylvanas paused - breathing heavily as she moved her head so she could bite against the side of Jaina’s jaw in response. She shuddered again, kneading her neck and stroking across her back again. Oh, she wanted what this woman could give her. What she was giving her, now. 

She felt lips where the sting of a bite still pulsed against her skin. The kiss was so small. So gentle. “You’ll feel me tomorrow, Jaina.” She whispered, exhaling shakily as she shifted once again - into a position that would allow her to make use of more of her body. “I promise.” 

Jaina didn’t need to answer her. She’d already started moving again. The grates bit into the shoulder that was still left resting against them but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Sylvanas’s hips working against her - providing strength against the back of her hand as raspy grunts of effort joined the moans Jaina gave her in reward for every sharp, deep movement. 

Just as she found her rhythm - once Jaina was no longer writhing beneath her because all she could do was take what she gave - her gaze flicked towards the beginning of the hallway in response to a noise. As her eyes met the white glow of another set in the shadows the figure stopped approaching. She felt herself baring her teeth before she knew what she was doing. Her hips slammed forward so sharply the responding cry Jaina released broke once it was halfway from her throat. _Mine._ It was all she could think. All she could feel as her own ragged breaths passed through her clenched teeth. _Mine. This is mine._

It seemed as though the interloper was only encouraged to continue forward after that cry - after Sylvanas kept the merciless pace she’d set for them. Maiev. And that did make her falter. She almost pulled away. She almost went to meet the person that would _dare_. 

And then she felt the softness of Jaina’s hand on her face -gods, how her palm burned against her skin - felt her pulling her back down. “Don’t stop.” Jaina gasped out, struggling and failing to focus her vision on Sylvanas as she rocked her hips down into her lap. Her hand turned under the mage’s head, cradling it for a moment before it tangled in the looseness at the base of her braid roughly. “I won’t.” When she glanced up again - they were once again alone in the hallway. 

She hooked one of her arms beneath the leg that had lifted against her side to stop her from going and bent it forward towards the younger woman’s chest. She pushed into her more deeply now, as she guided Jaina’s knee over her shoulder and drew her own up beside the woman. She glanced down as she felt a pull at her suit. Jaina. Grasping at her leg frantically. Not to stop her. Just to touch her. To feel her. Something real. Something so very real in a world where everything else had gone. 

She turned her face towards the inside of Jaina’s leg then, biting at it as she knelt up and tugged her against her hard. Jaina’s hands moved to the wall near her head as it became clear even the grated floor wasn’t going to hold her still enough for the all-too-welcomed punishment. 

When she came it was violently and without warning. Every muscle in her arms tensed and shook. Every muscle in her legs...her slender stomach...her mouth was caught open even when all the breath was gone from her. 

And then the blessed coolness of Sylvanas’s naked upper body was laying against her own. Her face was pressed into the crook of her neck as Jaina’s leg slipped from her shoulder to her hips. But she wasn’t done. It was just different, now. Less rough yet somehow even more animalistic. Every so often she felt teeth against her neck or her collarbone...and the way she moved...Jaina just couldn’t touch her enough. She couldn’t get enough of the serpentine way those muscles moved beneath the cold, heavily scarred silk that was her skin

She’d never felt anyone move like this. Never had anyone matched every flex of her hips so perfectly...fucked her so relentlessly...and exquisitely. 

_Mine._ All she could think as her heavy, labored breaths and groans found flushed, sweat-slicked skin. As she felt the soft rumble of a low, weak moan in the throat beneath her mouth. 

_Mine. This is mine._ All she could feel as Jaina came again, spasming tightly around her as a hoarse scream caused the sensitive ear it was released against to shift. Not away. But closer. 

Her arm trembled as she finally freed it from between them. Jaina’s shaking was almost violent as she went otherwise limp beneath her and despite her own exhaustion she only rested her face against the softness of her chest for a moment before gathering her in her arms. 

She was unsteady as she lifted her. Forcing one foot in front of the other the correct number of times to get them to her room as weak arms clung to her neck. She looked down at Jaina as she felt her face come to rest against her chest. Her hair had come mostly undone. She was reddened beyond imagining and half conscious at best and she almost fell on her as she leaned over her bed to lay her along it. 

Jaina chose that moment to become self-aware enough to help gravity do its job and she found herself in the cramped, bunk-sized bed half covering the smaller woman. “I’m so hot. Stay. Please. You feel so good, Sylvanas.” Perhaps someone with lesser hearing wouldn’t have made out the mumbled words so easily. But they would’ve still felt the hand stroking over their chest and drawing them closer the way Jaina was doing right then. 

_There is something in this world that is still mine._

"Closer"  
Nine Inch Nails  
(Cover by Alex Melo)  
You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you

Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything

Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God

Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive


	6. Kiss It Better

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Jaina - her eyes trailing over her exposed back and the sheets that had gotten pulled down to the small of it and the back up to rest on the darkening bruises and reddened skin in the pattern of floor-grates of the shoulder nearest to her. Apparently, Jaina had turned in her sleep while she’d been dozing.

She moved over her carefully and glanced down at the uniform she’d discarded on the floor next to the bed after Jaina had fallen asleep and bypassed it, instead heading for the locker nearby to pull out a fresh pair of pants. She’d just gotten them buttoned when she heard a quiet hiss behind her and turned in response - watching a slightly pained look fade from Jaina’s sleeping face before it turned away from her as she finished shifting where she was laying.

The feeling of being drawn to her was strange. But she was. There was something beautiful about her right now. The marks she bore on her delicately muscled back, the way it rose and fell easily as she slept. And the knowledge that she could take some of the worst she had to give. That she wanted it, even. That she wanted her. It made her want to care for what was hers. 

Jaina groaned quietly in her sleep as Sylvanas moved to kneel over her in the bed, straddling her hips without putting her weight on her. There was time, now. More than there had been last night. So when she leaned down over her she ran her hands up the younger woman’s sides slowly. And further. Up her arms - drawing them above her head as she both felt and heard her begin to wake. 

Jaina shifted beneath Sylvanas and flexed her wrists in her grip, turning her head to the side to look up at her as a flush rose in her cheeks. Sylvanas lowered her head and nuzzled the side of her face before biting the lobe of her ear. A soft breath left her against it as she felt Jaina’s ass press up against her hips where she had them lifted above her and she settled down against her. “Are you sore?” She asked in a whisper behind her ear before kissing down the side of her neck. 

Jaina’s eyes fluttered open and she looked out of the corner of the one not pressed into the bed as her brow furrowed when she felt Sylvanas’s breath against the shell of her ear. She was. Very. But she also ached for her again. Just feeling her in this position- having woken up to being, essentially, mounted - had her pulse racing. She pushed her ass up against Sylvanas's hips again through the sheets and groaned when she felt the movement returned and a quiet huff pass the Banshee Queen’s lips against her sensitive skin. But she settled when she realized the coolness of those lips had begun to brush against the shoulder their activities had done such a number on the previous night. In fact, she stayed incredibly still - despite the fact that she was panting softly for her. 

Nothing was said as Sylvanas kissed each mark and checked them in turn, making sure none of the bruises were deep enough to cause any lasting damage as she slowly released one of Jaina’s wrists and slid her fingertips down the younger woman's arm, caressing the opposite shoulder in a way that mirrored what her mouth was doing.  
She used her own hips to hold Jaina’s down when she felt them shift against her again and trailed the tips of her fingers down her side slowly, glancing up at the goosebumps that rose along the skin of the arm she still had pinned above her head. She almost smiled in response to the whimper that came from the younger woman as she released her remaining wrist and moved further down her body, pulling the sheets along with her only to kneel up over her once again when she was fully exposed. 

She straddled her lower back and sat against it fully then leaned over her to the table near the head of the bed, pulling a drawer open and producing a tin of salve she’d been given for her own damaged body while it had been healing and dipped her fingertips into it, setting the tin aside and watching Jaina’s expression as the coolness of the cream made contact with her skin. 

As Sylvanas worked the salve into her sore skin she could feel the ache grow duller as the moments passed yet still she gripped the handfuls of sheets she’d grasped once the other woman had let her go. 

Sylvanas moved against her back again, resting a hand against the center of it as she put the cream back in the drawer it had been in. Just as Jaina began to speak - to beg her to do something - she fell silent as one of Sylvanas’s legs pressed between hers and one of her hands covered Jaina’s as it tightened on the sheets. 

“I asked you if you were sore.” 

The voice was low and raspy and silky all at once against her ear and she shook her head, though as soon as Sylvanas’s knee spread her a quiet sound of protest forced itself forward despite her attempt to stay quiet.

Sylvanas immediately pulled her leg away and kissed the corner of Jaina’s jaw beneath the lobe of her ear as she felt the wetness Jaina had left behind spread into the material of her pants. 

“Please.” Jaina whispered as Sylvanas moved down - worried she would pull away entirely. That was the last thing she wanted. The last thing she needed. 

She could barely see over her shoulder as Sylvanas looked up at her and lowered her head to release a long, steady breath against the small of her back. She hadn’t had any intention of pulling away. In fact, she had every intention of bringing them back to the place they’d been the night before. Where the world crumbling outside the walls surrounding them no longer mattered. Every intention of bringing them back to a world where she once again mattered. Even if only to Jaina...in whatever capacity that was. 

Jaina was ready for the pain as Sylvanas moved lower. As she spread her thighs out along the bed and reached beneath her to lift her with a hand against her lower abdomen. But the pain didn’t come. Nor did she move as low as Jaina might have thought. And she tensed for a moment as she felt the older woman’s free hand grasp the firm swell of her ass and knead it - all the while trapped in the fire of her eyes. And then she felt herself spread open, felt soft, cool breaths where she’d never felt them before. “Wait…” She gasped out as a tremor wracked her body. 

Sylvanas paused, trying and failing to remember if this was one of those things that perhaps humans and elves didn’t have in common. 

“I...I can’t see you. I want to see you.” Jaina breathed as she tried to push herself up onto her hands. 

But she was reminded, once again, about those pulled punches as she found herself flipped and tugged up Sylvanas’s thighs against her chest with such ease it left her breathless. She could’ve sworn she saw what might have almost been a smirk as the older woman wrapped a hand around her hips and lowered her head. 

Her hands flew back into the sheets and she bared her teeth at the cold, wet feeling of Sylvanas’s tongue against her clit but she couldn’t move, bent the way she was in those strong arms. 

She was careful, this time. Careful that her chin didn’t press against her too hard or for too long as she lapped gently at the sensitive nub, holding Jaina utterly still against her. But not for long. And Jaina felt her whimper of protest fall dead on her lips when - in quick succession - she was pulled even higher. Sylvanas slid her lips down - only grazing soft skin that was still too bruised to touch. 

Her eyes had since fallen to her task. But she could feel Jaina’s eyes glued to her as surely as she could hear the way her breathing had grown shallow in anticipation. 

“Can you see well enough, then?” She asked as her gaze flickered for a moment and she looked down at the younger woman. Even as she slid the flat of her tongue slowly up along the tight, sensitive hole she didn’t look away. 

She hadn’t expected a response and she certainly didn’t get one. The expression on Jaina’s face would have come across as almost pained if it weren’t for the way she shook. The way she seemed to not know where to rest her legs. And the quiet, emphatic “Fuck.” that left her lips. 

Yet another thing to appreciate about this woman - she mused inwardly as she worked her tongue against the puckered flesh she’d found slowly and her eyes finally fell shut. Her face glistened. A mixture of her own saliva and the wetness slipping down towards her mouth as Jaina bucked against her arms and cried out for her, albeit quietly. It seemed she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs to make any proper noise. 

It took a while - but she finally seemed to relax into it, just rolling her hips up against her mouth in a slow, easy rhythm that matched her own. It was then that she finally loosened her hold - reaching down her body to stroke across her breast with one hand - rolling her nipple beneath her thumb.

Jaina was certain she wouldn’t be able to stay conscious much longer. To go from never having experienced this to what had to be the most adept mouth that had ever come near her... cool and wet and steady. Up and down - first the firm pressure of the upstroke of her tongue, then the slick, silky underside of it and the feeling of her jaw shifting in time with those motions….gods…

She reached for Sylvanas’s hand on her breast and grasped it tightly - squeezing so hard Sylvanas fleetingly thought she might hurt herself. 

“More.” Jaina whispered as her head rolled to the side - her pale skin reddened all the way down her chest. 

Sylvanas pressed her face forward in response, her fangs grazing Jaina’s skin as a warning to stay still as she kept hold of both her hips and her chest. The message was received loud and clear. 

She only arched away from Sylvanas’s lap slightly as she felt the tip of that blessed tongue enter her shallowly and the older woman’s name fell from her lips in a shuddering groan. 

The feeling of Sylvanas moaning in response against her ass drew a sharp gasp from her. Both due to the stimulation and how unexpectedly beautiful it was to hear her pleasure for the first time. And knowing she wasn’t even touching her - that knowing Jaina felt so good was enough to draw a moan from her - that wasn’t lost on her, either. 

But those thoughts faded into a muddle of quick, frantic gasps as her tongue started moving against the impossibly tight resistance it found. And when it got easier she allowed her enough freedom to move again, albeit not too much. She settled on the pace Jaina seemed to enjoy most and worked through the ache in her jaw. Through the sharp sting of Jaina’s nails in her arm as she clutched it almost frantically the nearer she got to her orgasm. 

But as good as it felt - as forbidden and exotic as experiencing this with this woman in particular was - it wasn’t enough. And Sylvanas knew that. But she no longer had the ability to ask. Or to beg. Or whatever it was she needed to do for Sylvanas to finally let her come. 

She didn’t need to. Sylvanas slid her hand away from her breast and up her body - feeling of the tensed muscles in her stomach for a moment and then resting it against the center of her pelvis, stroking her thumb down through the patch of hair there until she found her clit. 

Ah. There was the volume. Her ears rang with the hoarse cry as Jaina’s hand shot behind herself and she gripped one of the metal rods of the headboard. “Don...don’t….” 

_I won’t. I won’t stop, Jaina._

She didn’t have time to question the voice in her mind or why it belonged to Sylvanas. All she could think about was the cool, wet tongue thrusting in and out of her and the slow, deliberate circles being rubbed against her clit. And then she came. Harder than she’d ever come before. Harder than last night. Certainly harder than before that. 

As her vision went dark and her head rolled Sylvanas released her, allowing her body to lay against the bed as she moved over her and reached for her. “Jaina.” She panted breathlessly as her leg slipped down the side of her arm to rest limply beside her own on the bed and she held her face in her hand. “Jaina, baby, wake up.” She stroked along her side and through her hair as her own hands shook and her abs ached from holding herself over her for so long. 

“Did...did you just call me…” Her head rolled again and her eyes opened for a brief moment before they rolled backwards and shut again. Sylvanas wiped the dampness from her cheeks and pulled her head up against her own shoulder, burying her face against her hair. Yes. This was something worth protecting. Worth saving. 

When Jaina finally opened her eyes again she found Sylvanas laying splayed over her with her cheek on her chest - her eyes focused on nothing in particular across the room. She looked so far away. So tired. But when she realized Jaina was awake she lifted her eyes to her without moving her head. 

“You miss it, don't you? The Undercity?” Jaina asked breathlessly as she toyed with the short, ruffled hair atop Sylvanas’s head, where she rested it against her chest. Sylvanas didn't speak. She simply looked up at Jaina for a moment as she ran her hand down the front of her body and lowered her gaze again - pulling her head away and following her fingertips with her lips until she found the mark below her navel that she'd put there, herself. “This is my kingdom, now.” She husked against the bruised skin before resting her forehead on the mage’s stomach. 

Jaina regarded her calmly for a while, touching the edge of one of her ears tentatively before she found the underside of her chin and lifted her head. She looked, undaunted, into the fire that burned in the gaze she found. “My Queen.” She breathed simply, running her thumb over the woman’s lower lip as her long, elegantly arched brows furrowed. She barely felt the quick, gentle press of a cool kiss against the pad of her thumb before Sylvanas's strong shoulders heaved with a deep sigh and her face was once again hidden against the safe, soft harbor of Jaina’s skin. 

Jaina only wished she could remember what Sylvanas had said. It played at the edge of her mind. Something sweet. Unexpected. But as she felt some measure of tension evaporate from the arms draped along her thighs and the older woman’s breathing evened out against her stomach as she returned to stroking her hair she didn’t much mind. This was better than words. Words had gotten her nowhere in life. And the way this woman spoke to her with her body...it had to be the most beautiful language she’d ever heard.

"Kiss It Better"  
Rihanna

Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby

Been waiting on that sunshine  
Boy, I think I need that back  
Can't do it like that  
No one else gon' get it like that  
So why argue? You yell, but you take me back  
Who cares when it feels like crack?  
Boy you know that you always do it right  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy  
Take it on back boy, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye

What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby

Been waiting on that sunshine  
Boy, I think I need that back  
Can't do it like that  
No one else gonna get it like that  
So why are you, you here? Here to take me back?  
Who cares when it feels like crack?  
Boy, you know that you always do it right  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy  
Take it on back boy, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye

What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby


	7. What I Do For You

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Maiev.” Delaryn’s mood was heavy as she moved around their rooms getting dressed for the day. Maiev, however, was singularly unconcerned.

“What, exactly, did you expect to happen, Del?” She asked in response from the chair she was situated in, allowing herself to indulge in the reading she so rarely got around to. 

“I...I don’t know!” She responded, her voice dripping with both frustration and irritation. “I don’t know. Obviously not this. And I don’t understand why it took you a _week_ to tell me.”

Maiev sighed heavily and put her book down on the nearby end table before lifting her gaze to meet Delaryn. “Because it isn’t any of your business, Del.” She responded flatly. “They are my pilots. They are forming a bond. Now...however they feel comfortable doing that? That’s their deal. And it isn’t my place to get involved. Nor is it yours. Understood?”

Delaryn visibly deflated in response to the dressing-down. She never did that here. Not in their rooms. It was supposed to be different here. She didn’t respond as she turned away - her ears lowered slightly and her gaze downcast as her cheeks burned with the flush that had risen in them. 

“...Del…” Maiev stood up quickly and moved towards her lover as she realized how she’d wounded her. The younger elf tensed beneath her touch as she brushed her fingertips against her shoulder but when she didn’t pull away she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back against her chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was as gentle as she could manage as she pressed a kiss to one of her sagging ears. 

“I’m worried about my friend.” Delaryn whispered dejectedly. “Not about your pilots or..or anything else.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.” She turned the smaller woman around in her arms and brought both hands up to cradle her face as she looked down into her eyes. “I’m sure they’ll be in Sylvanas’s room. Ask to see Jaina through their comm. And...please be careful.”

“Why should I be careful when you’re telling me to not worry about her having free reign over Jaina in her room for a week straight?”

Maiev’s gaze softened further and she slowly released her lover from her hold before leaning down to kiss her temple. “Just like I am not the same person outside these walls...I am certain that neither is she.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas glanced towards her bed in the mirror as she brushed her teeth more quietly than she ever had in her life - her eyes focused on the slender, toned back of the woman sleeping in it with the sheets resting just so over her hips. It had been this way every morning. She would sneak around the room, terrified to wake her sooner than she got up naturally. She wanted her to rest. Their evenings were always something to recover from. And the longer she slept...the longer she could avoid talking. Not that Jaina had been trying too terribly hard. There seemed to be a quiet understanding between them. But they were meant to start their training today. And she was nervous. Nervous about how people might look at her...but mostly nervous about how people would look at Jaina.

Nobody had seen them in days. And she wasn’t sure who’d found their suits in the hallway but they’d been left outside their door with their meal the next evening. Just because Jaina accepted her...who she had been, and who she was...didn’t mean everyone did. She would be naive to think that was the case. And it had been many, many years since she’d been anything close to that. 

She stopped moving altogether, however, when she heard noises at their door. It was far too early for noises at their door. Jaina hadn’t slept enough. Perhaps it was just more uniforms being dropped off…

She walked across the room silently on her bare feet - her sweatpants hanging from her slightly bared hips beneath the loose shirt she was wearing to sleep in and her hair was a mess - sticking up every which way up top, but blessedly short enough to be relatively acceptable everywhere else. Acceptable enough for uniform service, anyway. 

She hooked the toothbrush against the side of her mouth so she could retrieve the clothing she was sure was being placed outside and leaned over to press the release that would slide the door open.

Delaryn’s mouth hung open at the sight that greeted her. She’d never even imagined seeing Sylvanas with...what could only be described as bed hair. In night clothes. With a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. 

Sylvanas lifted a hand and tugged it free of her lips before wiping them with the back of her hand and tossing it onto the table near the door. “She’s sleeping. Be quiet.” She murmured - her voice low and heavy with warning. “We aren’t due to report for hours.” 

Delaryn stared at her for a moment longer before her gaze shifted to the mess of white and blonde hair across the room. And her eyes immediately fell to the bruises on the shoulder that was currently facing them. She felt her heart jump into her throat and the anger in her eyes came fiercely and immediately as she turned them to Sylvanas. “What did you do?” She hissed as Jaina stirred. Sylvanas’s ears twitched as she heard the rustling of the sheets and she began walking forward in an attempt to back Delaryn further from the door. 

“You fucking monster. I knew it. I knew this was a mistake. Let me see her, god damnit. Now.” She began to push past Sylvanas as the Banshee’s bare feet made contact with the grates of the hallway outside and as soon as her hands were on her she found herself shoved backwards sharply. 

And the burning in the eyes that were trained on her was terrifying, even as angry as she was. But it only spurred her on. It only drove the concern she felt home that much more. 

“She’s _sleeping_.” Sylvanas growled in response, her ears flattening back dangerously as she ignored the accusations that should have, logically, been more upsetting to her than Jaina being woken up early. And perhaps they did sting on some level. But she would never defend herself if it meant divulging anything about her...her whatever she was. 

“Is this your game, then?” Delaryn asked as her voice trembled. “Was this always your plan? Wait until the end of the world...when everything was falling apart and you had nothing left...find yourself a broken girl to take advantage of? To...to abuse? To beat to a bloody fucking pulp? Was this your plan?” 

Sylvanas rolled her shoulders and tilted her head in a way that caused her neck to crack for an unsettling length of time. “Lower your voice, Delaryn. And you can come back and talk to her when she’s up. And not a moment sooner. If you have questions - she can answer them for you. If she so chooses. But right now - you need to get away from me. And from her.” 

Delaryn tried to glance past her. But she had been backed so far she could no longer see. And just as she began to draw in a breath deep enough to shout Jaina’s name and Sylvanas tensed, prepared to stop her if need be, the former Queen felt a tug on the back of her shirt. 

“Come back to bed.” The murmur was gentle. Almost loving. And the red glow that had spread into Sylvanas’s cheeks faded immediately. The fire of rage dancing in her eyes cooled. And she turned to look at Jaina as she felt a hand sliding around the front of her body. She was breathing heavily, still. And she was almost painfully tense as Jaina looked into her eyes and lifted a hand to stroke along the side of her neck - grazing the tendons there that were so prominent right then. “Go to bed.” She repeated, moving that same hand to her cheek to stroke over one of her brows as it furrowed and a sharp breath left her slightly flared nostrils. “I’ll lay with you. I’ll sleep more. Whatever you like. Just take a breath and walk away.” 

Her free hand came up then and she touched along the tightly balled fist Sylvanas still held at her side. Delaryn watched as that hand unfurled and Jaina stroked along her palm before squeezing it. 

That seemed to do it. And as Sylvanas turned to move towards the bed they’d been sharing Jaina stroked along her stomach when she passed before turning her attention on Delaryn. “I value you, Delaryn. And I’m grateful for what you’ve done for me.” She started as she finished buttoning the shirt she’d hurriedly tugged on as she’d listened to what was happening. “But I’m so disappointed to hear you speak that way to someone. Especially someone I care about. We can talk another time, alright? But not today.” 

“Jaina…” She paused. She was still so confused. About the relative tenderness she’d seen in their exchange just now. About the marks on her friend’s back...and the ones she could so clearly see along her collarbones. But...those were just...well, they weren’t from hitting. That much she could tell. “Your back…”

Jaina glanced over her shoulder at the elf sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands currently tapping her foot in agitation. “You should see hers. Perhaps not everyone makes love in the same way you do, Delaryn. I don’t know how that thought hasn’t occurred to you - as old as you are.” She responded as she turned her gaze back to the night elf before reaching over to press the panel that would slide the door shut again before she had a chance to respond. 

As soon as the door shut Sylvanas was on her feet, her jaw clenched as she watched Jaina from across the room. “I won’t let her take you from me.” She breathed as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “I won’t. I can’t.” And as Jaina began moving towards her she could do little else but meet her in the center of the room and draw her tightly against her chest. 

She buried her face in Jaina’s wild mess of hair and gathered some of it in one hand as the other pressed tightly against her back to hold her close. For a long while Jaina just allowed herself to exist in the safety of those arms. She listened and felt as the older woman’s breathing slowed into something more normal. Less frantic - before she finally spoke. “Why didn’t you just tell her?” She asked as she gathered some of the hem of Sylvanas’s shirt against her hip and pressed her knuckles against it, the other hand stroking along her slender side. 

Sylvanas pulled back slowly and shook her head, though she was careful not to move so far away as to stop Jaina from touching her. “What I do for you...that’s...that’s only for us. I would rather someone judge me in any way they see fit than think even slightly less of you.”

Jaina tilted her head slightly as she took time to comprehend those words fully. It was...the most open Sylvanas had been with her since their drift. And it had been so genuine. And so incredibly meaningful. She cared. There hadn’t been a shadow of doubt in that regard since their first night...but to hear it verbalized in such a raw, exposed way…

She caught the back of Sylvanas’s neck with her hand and pulled her down carefully as she tilted her head up and kissed her. And the softness in the response that was given to her took away what little breath she had left. No teeth. No tongue. It was all cool, soft lips and gentle breathing and shut eyes and...acceptance. 

Before they’d even had a chance to part Sylvanas lifted her hand and rested her fingertips along Jaina’s cheek, replacing her lips with a soft, lingering stroke of her thumb against the warmth of Jaina’s. 

“I’m not ashamed, Sylvanas.” Jaina breathed as she slid her hand down her neck to rest it against her chest, her eyes opening back up so she could look up at her. She reached up and stroked a hand over her hair, though she knew it would continue to stick up anyway, then traced the line of her scar reverently. “I could never be ashamed to be yours.” 

She took a step back towards the bed and kept hold of the other woman’s shirt. “Will you come to bed? I know you usually don’t...I just…”

“Yes.” Sylvanas responded simply before Jaina had a chance to continue speaking. 

Once they made it back to the relatively tiny bed Jaina found herself wrapped once again in Sylvanas’s arms. Her head tucked beneath her chin as she stroked along the other woman’s stomach idly with the back of her hand.

“You should rest.” Sylvanas whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair - by now having finished untangling the rest of her failing braid so she would be more comfortable. “We have to drift later. I want you alert. I want you safe.” 

She felt Jaina lift her shirt slowly and trace along defined muscles that seemed to tense against her touch. “Rest.” She urged again as she tilted her head down to place a kiss atop Jaina’s. 

“I always feel safe when I’m with you.” She responded sleepily to Sylvanas’s earlier statement. And had she been looking she’d have seen a rather fleeting, but disarmingly gentle smile on Sylvanas’s face. 

“When...when are you going to let me touch you?” She asked even though she was having trouble not drifting off. Her hand had trailed slightly higher - her fingertips had found the awful scar below her ribs that she had just seen the birth of so few days before. 

“Soon. I promise, soon. But not right now...please…” Her voice trailed off in such a way that Jaina stopped and just pressed closer to her. 

“Alright. Alright. I’ll rest.” She mumbled as she removed her hand from the older woman’s shirt to rest it on top of it instead. “Will you stay? Until we need to get up?” 

“I can...I can start staying until you wake. Every morning. If you wish…”

Jaina nodded immediately and released a sigh of relief and gratitude. She had wanted that so terribly. She just hadn’t known how to ask. She'd never have guessed she wouldn't have to.

Perhaps Sylvanas hadn't been expecting to offer, either. But she also hadn't expected Jaina to do what she'd done. To make it known to Delaryn of all people. And...to not be ashamed of it. Yeah. She wasn't ashamed. She wanted to be hers just as much as Sylvanas needed her to be. And that...well, that was really something.


	8. Vengeance Rising

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas hadn't noticed herself dozing off. She wasn't yet used to being mortal. To getting tired. All she knew was the warmth pushing at the edge of her mind by way of Jaina’s lips against her neck. “Wake up.” Her tone was gentle. So gentle. Like the way she touched her. She could feel that, now, too. She could feel that Jaina was on top of her, running her hands up her toned thighs as she settled her hips between them.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found Jaina smiling at her. “I didn't realize you slept so deeply.” She remarked as she rested her forearms on either side of Sylvanas’s head before dipping down and kissing her. 

Sylvanas returned the kiss shallowly, gripping at Jaina’s waist and brushing her thumbs against her sides. “I suppose I didn’t, either.” Her voice was faintly husky against Jaina’s lips and as much as she found herself enjoying their current position deep down she pushed her up slowly and untangled them from one another to stand. “We’d best get ready.” 

But she lingered at the edge of the bed as Jaina knelt there, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Somewhere between pensive and wanting and the younger woman shifted towards her cautiously, letting her legs slip from the side of the mattress as her eyes trailed from her face downwards, to where her shirt left her hips exposed above where her waistband hung. Any thoughts of being early or even on time slipped from her mind as she reached for her, tracing light touches along her lower abdomen that drew a soft breath from the elven woman standing over her. A breath that made her glance up again as she began lifting the hem of her shirt. 

The embers in her eyes didn’t challenge...nor did they warn. They just watched. And the desire Jaina had been feeling since the first night in the hallway redoubled. She wanted her. So, so badly. She wanted to taste her. To make her feel as good as she’d made her feel. And when her lips grazed the cool skin beneath her navel and parted to allow the warmth of her tongue to trail against the sensitive flesh she’d found - she had to grasp the older woman’s legs to steady her when she nearly lost her footing. 

Jaina slid her mouth to the side and grazed her teeth against the hollow of her hip and drew another sharp breath in response and she allowed her hands to trail upwards, up along the back of her thighs and over the firm swell of her ass until she found the well-muscled back she’d been clawing at for days now. She stroked over marks that were still healing as she began making another one on her hip, suckling and biting at the skin and only pressing her face more tightly against where she was working as a soft, breathless moan met her ears. 

The touch of Sylvanas’s hand on the back of her head was surprisingly gently as her hair was gathered from her face and held there. But as she began drawing her pants down her hips she gave her hair a faint tug and pulled back slightly. 

“We should get ready.” She murmured as she released Jaina’s hair.  
“Sylvanas…look at you...please.” 

And she wasn’t wrong. Her breathing was heavy and she was unsteady on her feet and she wanted so badly to be touched. What was worse - she knew Jaina could see it. 

“Just let me make you feel good.” Her voice was quiet and gentle and coaxing as she stood and hooked her fingertips in her pants. Her thumb found the mark she’d just finished leaving on her hip and she drew her closer, tilting her head up to nuzzle beneath her jaw. “Nothing has to change. Just let me touch you.”

Instead of pulling back Sylvanas pressed closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman firmly - trapping her hand between them so she couldn’t move it anymore as she took a few slow, careful breaths before speaking. “I’m not ready to know how you feel about it when you do.” She admitted against the top of her head before hiding her face there. 

Jaina pulled her hand from between them as she nodded, sliding her arms around the smallest part of Sylvanas’s back and returning the hold she had on her. “I promise that when you are ready you won’t be hurt by how it makes me feel.” She whispered in response. “I promise I want you, Sylvanas. More than anything.” 

So much of her believed that. And the rest desperately wanted to. But even though the truth had been forced into her mind in such a way she shouldn’t have been able to doubt it...she had just been this way for so long. And Jaina knew that. So when she didn’t respond it came as a surprise to neither of them. 

They got ready in relative silence. Jaina helped her with the pieces she couldn’t reach and she did the same for her in turn and finally, the mage turned her back on her to have her zipper pulled up as she began braiding her own hair loosely. And before she obliged she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. A soft, physical representation of the apology she wouldn’t give voice to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maiev stopped behind their newest pilot team as they approached their Warden for the first time. She watched as Jaina tentatively reached for Sylvanas’s hand and was pleasantly surprised to see the Banshee take it in her own as they stared.

It was much different than the Wardens belonging to the Night Elves. It was all black and sleek with accents of a deep Kul Tiran green - one shoulder emblazoned with the crest of the Forsaken and the other - the Anchor of House Proudmoore. 

“Vengeance Rising.” Maiev’s voice grated from behind them. And Sylvanas and Jaina both turned their attention towards her. The Banshee’s face was an unreadable mask but Jaina’s was another story. 

“They’ve been working on it for quite some time. It was only just finished yesterday. I hope you enjoyed your respite. It was well-timed. But we need to get you in there because things have been a little too quiet lately.”

“Yes.” Sylvanas responded as she gave Jaina’s hand an almost imperceptible squeeze before slowly letting it go. “Of course.” 

Sylvanas tried her best to quell the feeling of apprehension in her chest as they were helped into place. It was more complicated this time. This was real. They were going out there. And even if it wasn’t to fight...it was different. They would be in charge of one another’s lives out there. Their ability to connect would become the most important thing in their world. Luckily...it already was. 

“Vengeance Rising online. Pilots - initiate pre-drift protocol.” 

Sylvanas let out a slow, steady breath as she glanced at Jaina who returned her look immediately and shot a soft, reassuring smile her way through the glass of her helmet. And they were off. Flipping the switches they’d studied - Sylvanas, on her own as she’d recovered and Jaina, with Delaryn in a simulator. But what the Banshee Queen had missed she’d already gotten from Jaina in their first drift. And they worked effortlessly together. They finished before some of the Elite veteran teams would have. 

“All checks clear - initiating drop.” 

They braced themselves and suddenly it felt as though the ground were pulled from beneath them. And as the cockpit they were joined to made solid, sudden impact with the body of Vengeance Rising they both grunted with the effort of staying upright. 

“That’s gonna take some getting used to.” Jaina muttered in their comm and Sylvanas chuckled in response. 

“Coupling successful. Pilots prepare for Neural Handshake.” 

The initial rush was stronger this time. Perhaps because of the significance of the drift. Of their minds melding not only with each other but with the Warden they were soon to pilot. Were they not held into position so strongly it might have knocked them both off their feet. 

And then for a moment - there was nothing. 

And then Sylvanas wished it had stayed that way.  
As the cold rain of Boralus beat down against her armor she reached up and opened the glass of her helmet. She could only look around at the destruction with a heaviness in her chest that she wasn’t used to feeling. There was...almost nothing left. The wreckage of the Kul Tiran fleet was strewn throughout the harbor. The fleet that Jaina’s brother had captained... Every building had been demolished. And there were bodies. Everywhere. Floating in the water. Lining the streets. Crumpled within the remnants of houses and businesses.

The roar she heard over her shoulder made her jump as she had to blink against the burning in her eyes and she turned quickly - her eyes settling on Proudmoore Keep. At the familiar flash of white hair as the woman she’d come to know so well so quickly scrambled up the hillside towards it. Her clothing was in tatters. The pauldron that usually adorned her shoulder was gone and the white of the sleeve beneath it was stained with blood. She couldn’t tell if it was Jaina’s from so far away. But she could hear her screaming. Screaming at the beast that was a hundred times her size currently tearing into the proud stone manor. 

Her staff was in her hand. And it held no glow. Sylvanas could see that much. And she started walking towards her. But that walk broke into a run all too quickly as the outer walls of the keep fell and Jaina redoubled her efforts - even as visibly wounded as she was - to reach it. 

And as she crested the hill a few yards behind Jaina Katherine came into view. More furious than scared. In fact...she didn’t seem scared at all as she aimed her pistol at the beast that had destroyed their home.

“Mother!” 

Jaina’s voice was hoarse but clear even above the pounding of the rain as she tossed her staff to the side and lifted her hand. Sylvanas watched with a pained expression as the beginnings of a teleportation spell began to manifest and she ran closer, her gaze flashing from the strained look of agony on Jaina’s face to the look of horror on her mothers. 

“Jaina! NO! Run!” Katherine’s voice was frantic as the beast turned its attention towards her daughter. And just as the shot from her pistol rang out and hit it dead center in its chest the spell failed and Jaina collapsed to the ground. 

Of course, the desired outcome was immediate. Jaina was forgotten and Sylvanas went stiff at the sound of Katherine’s body hitting the outside wall of the keep. Slowly she turned her attention to the broken, bloodied woman shaking violently on the ground. Her sobs were drowned out easily as the last of her home was pounded and clawed into dust. 

“Sylvanas.” The voice was just at the edge of her conscious mind as she reached for Jaina - her hands nearly touching her now as her knees landed on the wet, stony ground. 

“Sylvanas!”  
With an almost audible snap her vision cleared and she dragged a breath into her lungs as the monolithic doors that were containing their Warden began to part. 

“Stay with me.” Jaina’s voice was calm and clear in their comm system. “What’s done is done. Let’s focus on now.” 

“Handshake holding strong. Ready to deploy.” 

The first steps were difficult. Especially for Jaina. And she gritted her teeth as they began to power out into the water surrounding the Isle belonging to the Wardens and their keepers...and now, to them, as well. They were a fearsome sight - darkness incarnate illuminating the night around them. 

“Vengeance - come in.” Maiev’s voice grated at them as they both came to a stop at once. 

“Vengeance copies. Orders, Commander?” 

Sylvanas liked the sound of Jaina’s voice - how steady and calm it was despite what she knew they’d both just seen. 

“Try out those weapons. Sylvanas - you should be familiar with how yours operates. It’s much like a bow. Jaina - your side - familiar with frost bolts? The rest is physical. You’re both adept at it. Take her for a spin. Let loose a little.” 

And they did. They took quite a bit of pleasure in the ability to make boulders crumble and the seas themselves part for their passage. 

_Enjoying yourself, Proudmoore?_

_Quite, Windrunner._

She faltered at the genuine amusement in the chuckle she got in response - an entire tree still hanging from the hand she was controlling that she’d been about to fling out into the darkness of the waters that surrounded them. 

_You can...hear me?_

_Hell yes, I can. And I’m glad you’ve been enjoying the sex._

Jaina tossed the tree as she’d been intending to and watched as it spun out of view before she heard the crash as it met the water. 

_What can I say? You’re good at what you do._  
_I try. Throw another one._

As she uprooted another one Sylvanas lifted the arm she had free reign over and watched through their joined view as the mechanics shifted and turned until something of a crossbow had formed. And as soon as it was launched into the air it was turned, instead, into splinters before them by the bolt she let loose. 

_Still the best aim in Azeroth, I see._

Her voice was almost chiding in Sylvanas’s mind and it made her smirk. 

_Competition for that title has gotten slim lately. But thanks._

They started walking again - passing easily through water that would have normally been navigable only by boat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They haven’t talked in a while.” Maiev observed worriedly as she looked down at their readings, finding them no less impressive than the first time.

“Oh...they’re talking.” The engineer quipped in response as she handed over a reading of their mental activity. 

“Like you and Del do, looks like.”

Maeiv’s brow lifted as she looked at evidence that could only point to that. 

“I’ll be damned. God help us all.” She looked over her shoulder at Delaryn who looked nothing less than chagrined. 

“Looks like I was wrong. Perhaps I owe the Banshee an apology.” 

“Perhaps. Or perhaps we should be thankful we can’t hear them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Do you believe me now? About wanting you?_

They made their way towards a cliff face and Sylvanas reached for the first hand-hold, lifting them up almost to the top before Jaina slung a hand up and grasped it - pulling them the rest of the way up in one swift, easy movement. 

_Don’t have much of a choice, do I?_

They turned, then, and looked over the island and a sudden, strange calm settled over them both. To feel like they had control again - like they had power over what was happening - was almost freeing. And it had been exactly what every team had experienced on their first time out. If not even more powerful than that. 

_I love you, Sylvanas._

Silence. But Jaina wasn’t worried. She could feel the swell of emotion coming from her co-pilot. From her lover. 

_I...I know you do. I just don’t understand why._

_Yes, you do._

Silence. 

_I love you, too._

The pull Jaina felt towards her - the need to hold her and touch her and be there for her after opening herself so fully yet again - was unbearable. And they both felt it. 

“Commander - this is Vengeance. Do you copy?”

“Bring it in. That’s enough for tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They couldn’t keep their eyes off one another as they were helped out of their suits until they were in their undergarments which were quickly covered by new jumpsuits with their ranks and names on them. And every now and then they found the opportunity to sneak a touch. Just gentle fingertips against an arm or a lower back.

When they finally made it to the haven of their room...or what used to be Sylvanas’s room, the Banshee turned towards Jaina immediately, pinning her to the door but just wrapping her arms around her and burying her face against her neck. 

Jaina held the back of her head, stroking the short hair there and turning her head to press a kiss against one of the rings adorning her ear. “Fuck everyone else, Sylvanas.” She whispered, gradually trailing her fingertips down the nape of her neck towards her jaw which she caressed softly with the backs of her fingers. “You are so much more than anyone could ever know. But I know. I promise you. I know.” 

A soft breath puffed out against her neck as Sylvanas’s lips parted and she only held onto her more tightly. 

“Let me take you to bed. Please.” 

“Take me, then.” Her response was heavy with double-meaning as she lifted her head and looked down into Jaina’s eyes. The mage’s hands found the zipper of her jumpsuit and lowered it as she began backing her towards it, guiding it from her shoulders and placing kisses against them and down along her chest once that was exposed as well. 

When they were both undressed - when Jaina looked down at more perfection than she’d ever seen in her life as she lowered Sylvanas to the mattress beneath herself - she watched as the older woman suddenly went tense - as every ripple of muscle seemed to become more pronounced. “Talk to me.” She breathed, stroking up her chest and cupping her breast in her palm warmly. 

“It’s...sometimes...Jaina, it’s hard. For me to... “ 

“I don’t care.” She responded immediately without even letting her finish as she pressed her thigh between the older woman’s legs - kneading her breast and releasing a trembling sigh as she felt cool wetness spreading against her knee. “You feel just fine to me. I don’t care how long it takes.” She leaned in and nipped her lower lip, tugging it with her teeth before she kissed her cheek. “I’ll get you there. I promise.”

But Sylvanas had no argument left. She needed this too badly. 

And as Jaina made her way down her body her hands came up to tangle in her hair, holding it tightly as the heat of her mouth blazed against her nipple. “Can you feel that?” She asked breathlessly against it, flicking her tongue over it once the words passed her lips. 

“Harder.” 

Teeth. Blessedly gentle teeth grazed over it and bit lightly as that warm tongue toyed with the tip and the other was pinched firmly between her fingers. Her back arched from the bed and the trembling moan that left her was more than Jaina could’ve ever imagined it would be. So full of need - of hunger. Of something she could actually satisfy. Something she could finally help her with.  


Sylvanas enjoyed the special attention she started paying to the muscles along her stomach. And to the scars. She used her teeth beautifully when tongue and lips alone weren’t enough. And she found herself almost proud. Proud of the way she looked and how it caused Jaina to touch her so reverently. She was so distracted by that for a moment she hadn’t noticed Jaina’s arm shift lower. But she damn sure felt the stretch as she pressed three of her fingers into her firmly. 

They began working inside her immediately - curling and thrusting as her mouth trailed ever further down. But still, she was careful. Careful not to do anything that would make Sylvanas uncomfortable with this. Make her second-guess whether she wanted it. But her quick, rasping breaths and the way she was pushing faintly at her head didn’t leave much room for doubt that she did. 

And when she finally found her clit even as her hand kept up its firm rhythm she wondered if perhaps Sylvanas just hadn’t found the right partner. Or if maybe it had just been that long. Because the way she shuddered - the way she writhed against her mouth...was divine. She was even more certain, now, that she would never care how long it took. 

Her tongue slipped through silky, slick folds of flesh from the skin stretched so tightly around her fingers and back up - flicking against her clit until she heard a soft growl of frustration and relented, shifting to pay it more direct attention. Her jaw worked as feverishly as her hand as she sucked against it hard. At times Sylvanas sounded almost pained as her body responded to what was sometimes too much...and sometimes not enough. And Jaina kept up with those movements. WIth the jerks of her hips away from her and with the strong hand holding her close. 

She had to part her lips now and again to drag in enough air to keep functioning. But her eyes were shut tightly and her ears were focused on those sounds. Shuddering breaths and groans. An occasional “Harder” or “Right there” or a hiss signifying she’d become too sensitive. 

But when she’d promised to bring her release she’d meant it. And she did. Even as her arm began to scream in protest and her jaw began to ache she could feel tightening around her fingers. And the noises grew softer until all Sylvanas could manage was the occasional breath. 

“I’m...I’m….” 

Her eyes opened and she looked up at the elven woman working her hips so frantically against her. And she was glad she looked. Because watching her come was worth everything. Sylvanas tossed her head back and released her hair to grip sheets which tore almost immediately in her grasp. Her lips were parted in a scream that broke before it left her throat into a raspy, shallow noise. 

Jaina lifted her head and didn’t even make it halfway up before her arm gave out supporting her. She landed against Sylvanas’s stomach and laid there for a moment as they both just tried their best to breathe. 

Sylvanas, meanwhile, was trying her best to do anything. It had been years since she’d gotten off. By herself or certainly anyone else. And Jaina...was so fucking good. She felt her collapse on her. But she didn’t mind. She was so light...and so warm. A bit damp...but she didn’t mind at all. In fact, she pressed her cool hand against Jaina’s flushed cheek before reaching for her and pulling her up to rest against her. 

It took them a while to gather their wits about them - to calm even slightly. But when they did Jaina reached for her, touching over her perpetually messy hair and then turning so her face was resting on her shoulder. There wasn’t much to say, really. And that’s why she was surprised when she felt Sylvanas’s lips against her ear and felt the ghost of breath over it when she spoke. 

“I meant what I said in the drift. And you were wonderful.”

Jaina sighed softly and smiled. A soft, easy smile that Sylvanas hadn’t seen yet. “I know you did. So did I.”


	9. Scars

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

“What’s wrong, Sylvanas?” Jaina’s voice was quiet as she walked up behind her lover and looked at her over her shoulder in the mirror hanging above their sink. 

“It’s nothing. My shoulder is just a little stiff, that’s all. I must have slept on it wrong, or...I’m not sure.” 

Jaina turned her around slowly and looked her over, reaching up to run a hand through hair that had grown slightly shaggy over the past couple of weeks. She found the way it fell into her face so charming she hadn’t been able to help herself much, lately. 

“I need a haircut.” Sylvanas mumbled as she pulled Jaina closer by her waist and leaned back on the sink counter. When the younger woman leaned towards her she bent her head and met the kiss she wanted easily - repeating it again before she had a chance to pull away. Things like that had gotten a bit simpler. More natural for her. And she found herself able to speak more freely, now. And that was one of the reasons Jaina could tell she was downplaying whatever it was that was going on with her. 

“I like it, either way. You’re so gorgeous to me. Now let me take a look at your shoulder.” Jaina ignored her quiet grumble of protest as she turned around and pulled her shirt up and over her head. 

“Sylvanas…” Her voice was a mixture of reproach and worry as she reached up to touch along a muscle there that was visibly bruised and swollen. “This happened days ago, why didn’t you tell me it got worse?” 

She was quiet for a moment as she thought about her answer, her eyes flashing up to meet Jaina’s in the mirror for a moment before she looked down again. “Because I’m not used to it. And besides - it doesn’t hamper my ability to do what we need to do. We just went solo yesterday...we haven’t even been called yet. I don’t need to be laid up before we even have our first fight.” 

Jaina ran her fingertips down along her back before pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck and sighing quietly. “Promise me you’ll tell me if it gets any worse. I don’t want anything happening to you.” 

“Mm…I’ve had worse. Although the scratch marks were much more visually pleasing if I’m being truthful.” She tugged her shirt back on and turned back around, looping an arm around the small of Jaina’s back. 

“You look tired.” Jaina observed, running her hand along the side of her face before she gave the front of her sleep pants a gentle tug. “Lay down with me. You need to start getting more rest...that probably isn’t helping anything.”

Sylvanas smiled faintly and reached for the hand on her pants, taking it in her own and walking with Jaina towards their bed. They slipped into it together easily, Jaina curling comfortably into her and running her hand along her chest as she looked into her eyes as the timer on the lights caused them to dim, signifying it was time for the compound to get ready for bed - or whatever other activities they might be planning to get up to for the evening. 

For them, it was just this tonight. Just touching. Kissing, occasionally. Being together in this small refuge of softness that existed nowhere else for them in the world, now. And accepting it fully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delaryn’s eyes were trained on Maiev’s every movement as her lover watched herself in the mirrors of the training room. It had gotten more difficult since their magic had been stolen for any of them to stay conditioned the way they were used to. But Maiev hadn’t allowed herself to slip whatsoever. Every muscle was still finely honed - every movement was still sharp and concise and as deadly as ever. But it had taken its toll. She knew her lover was old. One of the oldest beings that still lived. And it worried her sometimes. 

Now - as she watched sweat glisten over Maiev’s arms against trembling muscles - was one of those times. 

“That’s good for today, isn’t it?” She finally asked as she pushed herself up from her seat on the soft mats that made up the floor and made her way over to the older woman when she took a moment to breathe. 

She was panting quietly as she turned her attention to Delaryn and nodded, handing her glaive over and taking the towel she was being offered. “I suppose it’ll have to be.” She responded before wiping her face with it and tossing it over her shoulder. 

“Go take a shower. I’ll clean up here.” Delaryn’s voice was firm as she brushed damp strands of grey hair from her lover’s face before moving away from her to pick up the various weapons they’d used this session. 

By the time she finished up and made it to their rooms she was surprised to hear the water still running in the bathroom. Maiev usually didn’t linger like that. She peeled off her own rather damp clothes as she made her way towards the sound of falling water and had just managed to peel her tank top from herself when she caught sight of Maiev leaned forward with her hands on the shower wall - rivulets of water running down the broad, strong expanse of her back in the rather dim light she’d chosen to shower in. 

Her head was hung so that her impossibly long hair was plastered out of sight against the front of her body - leaving the rest of her exposed. Delaryn’s eyes and thoughts lingered on the roadmap of scars crisscrossing her skin. From a time before the Wardens, even. When these women had put themselves in the path of their enemies - vulnerable and exposed. Delaryn was too young to remember. But she knew. They’d learned when they were small that the world owed much to the oldest of the elves. Sometimes it was easy to forget. When Maiev was covered in her armor or even clothing. But now - as lines of skin that didn’t quite match the rest shifted the path the water took down her body every time a new scar was touched - it was difficult to think of anything else. 

Maiev finally turned her head as she felt more than heard Delaryn slip into the shower behind her and started to stand up before she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. “Relax.” Delaryn’s voice was a soft rasp as her grip loosened before her other hand slid up her back. She found every ache, every knot - working her way downwards slowly - giving no one place more care or attention than the rest. 

By the time she got to her hips, she’d more than noticed the subtle shift in the way Maiev was breathing and pulled them back against her own before she slipped her hand around the front of her body - splaying her fingers along her tense stomach. 

Maiev pushed back against her subtly and one of her hands slid from the shower wall to cover Delaryn’s on her stomach, guiding it between her own legs before she felt it stop just above where she wanted it. A shuddering breath left her and Delaryn watched the muscles in her shoulders bunch up again as she stroked along her lower abdomen with her thumb. “Do you want me to touch you, Maiev?” She asked quietly against the back of her ear, her eyes shut against the water running down her face as the steam as well as her lover’s need for her made it harder and harder to breathe. 

“Yes.” The response was short - to the point. Edged with need and even more gravel than usual. 

“Then turn around. I want to see you.” 

Maiev released her hand and obeyed, leaning so her back was against the shower as her lips parted for her breaths now. 

Gods, she was beautiful like this. She always had been. So many people feared the very sight of her...even the sound of her voice. But never Delaryn. No - the scars marring her face took on a different tone at times like these. When she was guiding her wet hair away from her body - brushing her breasts with the backs of her hands and listening to the way her breath caught in her throat. They were just another of the thousand things she found alluring about her. 

She reached down and grasped the back of Maiev’s thigh, drawing it slowly up along her own to hold it against her hip as she tilted the older woman’s chin up with her fingertips. She kissed the side of her mouth - over the scar that split the line of her lips as Maiev reached for the back of her neck and held onto it firmly. Water parted on either side of their kiss as their eyes stayed shut and Delaryn felt the bite of nails in her skin as she entered her lover and a moan was husked against her mouth. “Take it, Maiev.” She breathed as she kneaded her thigh in her hand and thrust her fingers into her firmly, causing her to press back against the shower wall and break their kiss. 

“You know I will.” Maiev whispered as her eyes opened just enough to see her. She looked almost wild with her dark hair against her unmarked face - her head bowed so the steady stream of water hammering against them wouldn’t interfere with her ability to see what she was doing. She’d always liked to watch. And watch she did. As two fingers became three and another broken moan of pleasure reverberated against the stone cobbles of the shower walls. 

But eventual her desire to be close to Maiev grew too powerful and she pressed her against the wall firmly with her body. The added stability allowed the Commander to rock her hips down against the firm, quick pace Delaryn had set for them. “That’s it…” Delaryn breathed against the side of her mouth before resting her forehead against the slick stones in front of her. Maiev took the opportunity to wrap her arms around the younger woman’s neck as her labored breathing battered her ear relentlessly. But Delaryn didn’t mind at all. She lived to hear Maiev come undone, sometimes. She longed for it. Especially before they’d made their relationship more official. She couldn’t count how many nights she’d lain awake hoping for Maiev to come knocking at her door. 

But that hadn’t been an issue in a long time. And it certainly wasn’t one now. She could feel Maiev’s weight against her as her legs lost some of their strength and she only pinned her harder - held her up more firmly as she moved so their foreheads were pressed together to allow her lover to breath without water slipping past her lips. “Come for me.” She gasped out as Maiev reached for the arm currently working between their bodies and gripped the flexing muscles there tightly. But not so tightly that it would stop her. 

Maiev kneaded both her arm and the nape of her neck as her hips moved with less rhythm - less firmness - and then not at all. Her moans fell silent on her lips as she tensed and tilted her head upwards, seeking Delaryn’s lips and finding them against her own firmly. When she came it was quiet - as it always was. Just a series of gasps against her own parted lips as her body shook and shuddered. 

The former mechanic managed to switch off the water as Maiev began sliding down the wall of the shower. “Arms.” She whispered, guiding them around her neck as she lifted the other leg and stepped out of the shower holding Maiev against herself easily. She made her way towards the counter and sat her lover down on the edge of it, still standing between her legs as she reached for a nearby towel and began drying her off. She was exhausted. But the exhaustion from stress and overworking had faded and shifted into something they were both much happier with. 

“How was that?” Delaryn asked in a murmur as she finished giving Maiev’s hair a cursory drying and slowly pulled the towel back over her head, allowing one ear at a time to spring free which drew a look of both love and mild irritation from her older lover. Delaryn simply tilted her head down slightly and smiled as water still dripped down her own body - cooling against her skin. 

“You know damn well how it was, Del.” Maiev breathed before reaching up to grasp her shoulders and stroke gradually up the sides of her neck. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“So did I.” Delaryn leaned in and kissed Maiev’s brow gently before helping her off the counter and guiding her towards the bedchamber of their rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good. Good, Jaina. But next time when I’m trying to land a blow from my right side make sure you shift your right knee forward. It’s my strong side. You need all the leverage against me you can get.” Sylvanas swung her bo staff in her hand as she spoke with an ease that Jaina marveled at. She was no slouch, herself, but damn her lover was good. 

“Got it. Let’s go.” She responded, only slightly out of breath despite the fact that they’d been training for a solid hour. 

“In a minute. Get some water. You’re wearing me out.” The smirk on her lips told Jaina that might not be entirely true - but she was thankful for the break. And she made sure to give Sylvanas a good look at her toned stomach when she lifted her shirt to wipe her face before she turned away to the canteen sitting across the room. 

“What was that, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked with a raised brow as she pushed her hair out of her face and leaned on her staff. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Flirting?” Jaina asked with a quiet laugh before she took a deep swig of water and put the cap back on its container. “It’s a little late for flirting, don’t you think?”

She wasn’t sure if Sylvanas was just toying with her but she frowned at the slightly wilted look that earned her in response and moved towards her. She stood in front of her and reached out to lift her chin, running her thumb over her lower lip and pulling it down slightly. “Yes. I was flirting with you.” 

She didn’t have time to react to the sweep that came for her feet out of anything but pure instinct. And Sylvanas missed. She actually missed. And while Jaina looked nothing less than affronted Sylvanas looked infuriatingly pleased. “You’re getting so good at that.” She remarked, taking a step back and shifting into a stance more applicable to fighting. “Those things don’t fight fair, Jaina. You know that. One more round, come on. If you score on me - we’ll call it a day.” 

This round lasted a particularly long time. They’d actually managed to draw a small crowd after a few moments as their staves made sharp contact against each other time and again - each bow blocked as they circled and wove and ducked with one another in a way that looked more like a dance than a sparring match. And it was, really. Jaina had been training with her almost every day. They were just incredibly intuned to one-another for so many reasons. 

“You’d have landed that if you’d been stronger.” Sylvanas commented quickly as she moved back out of the way and held her staff towards the ground in front of her - keeping her distance from Jaina as she recovered from being blocked. “All your weight back on an overhead. Back and then forward. I’d never have stopped it if you’d done that.” 

Jaina nodded breathlessly as she moved towards her again - delivering a punishing series of attacks that had Sylvanas struggling just to keep up. 

“Keep me on the defensive.” Sylvanas muttered as her eyes followed each motion sharply just to protect herself. So much so that she didn’t even notice the wall was coming up fast behind her until she hit it firmly and found Jaina’s staff pressed along the front of her throat. 

“Always be aware of your surroundings.” Jaina gasped out before lowering her staff and smiling as she leaned and kissed her firmly. Their audience seemed not to have expected this - as much was obvious as they began filtering into the room looking anywhere but at them. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I got that. Must have slipped my mind.” Sylvanas responded as Jaina helped her back to her feet from where she’d half-fallen. “Like you noticed them when you kissed me in front of all these people?” 

Jaina took Sylvanas’s staff from her as they made their way towards the door and racked them both. “I knew they were looking. Maybe I wanted them to see.” 

Sylvanas paused for a moment as Jaina turned to look at her from the door, wondering why she wasn’t right behind her. “Come on. I’m starving. And I love it when you silently watch me eat in the dining hall. It’s very romantic.”

“Jaina…” Sylvanas followed after her as she made it to the hallway. “I don’t… _watch_ you eat.”

“Sure, you don’t. And I don’t have eyes.” But even as she jabbed at her yet again she reached for her hand and took it in her own, pulling it up to her lips to press a kiss to knuckles still wrapped against possible injury.


	10. Nothing To Lose

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

“Are you ever going to tell me exactly what’s going on with you?” Jaina’s voice was quiet as she sat down on the edge of the bed still wrapped in a towel from her shower - the small of her back resting against Sylvanas’s who was laying behind her. It was nearly lights out and they were both exhausted...Sylvanas more so than her, seemingly. And it had her worried. “Sylvanas?” She turned to look at her with her brows furrowed and watched as she seemed to be startled awake.

The elven woman reached for her, then, and stroked along her side over the towel. “What is it? What’s happened?” She asked groggily as she slowly pushed herself up and leaned in to kiss the mage’s bare shoulder. 

Jaina turned enough so that she was at least partially facing her and cradled her cheek for a moment, stroking along the fine structure of the side of her face before she touched over the freshly buzzed hair on the side of her head. “I asked if you were ever going to tell me what’s going on with you. I’m...I know things have changed. I know the magic is gone...trust me, I know. But...the Val’kyr. I...I haven’t seen them. I know they were usually with you before, and-”

“Jaina we don’t need to talk about this right now.” Sylvanas’s voice was gentle but it still held some aspect of warning to it and she tilted the younger woman’s head to kiss her. Jaina returned it shallowly but wouldn’t allow herself to be distracted despite how easy it had been for Sylvanas to do to her in the past. 

“Please. We’ve been...we’ve been together, or whatever you want to call it, for months, now. We’ve fought those damned things more times than I care to recount...and I love you. I love you with all of myself. I love all of _you_. Just tell me the truth.”

Sylvanas sighed and slowly looked away from Jaina before laying back down to stare, instead, at the ceiling above them. She remained silent for some time before finally speaking. “My last Val’kyr was lost with the Undercity. And I am mortal. Is that what you wanted to hear? I will die. And I will not come back.”

Jaina stared at her as she spoke - as the words she had been dreading hearing finally fell from her lips. But instead of allowing her devastation at the confirmation to show, she instead reached out and stroked along her lover’s toned stomach slowly. 

“Is this why it takes so long for your injuries to heal, then?” She asked in a whisper. 

Sylvanas simply nodded and reached to cover Jaina’s hand with her own, stroking along her slender wrist with the side of her thumb. Eventually, she looked up at her - the red glow of her eyes slightly dulled with the concern she couldn’t altogether hide any longer. “The magic in me...it’s very faint, now. I don’t know what that means. I know there is enough of it left that my body seems to still be...preserving itself. I just don’t know how long that will last.” 

As strong and cold as her beloved could be - the tremor that had snuck into her tone near the end of her admission struck something within her. Sylvanas was scared. Sylvanas was scared to die. It hit her like a sack of bricks. It drove the worry and the ache that had been building within her that much deeper. “We’ll find a way.” She breathed as she slowly moved to lay with her and tugged her onto her side so they were facing one another just as the lights began to dim for the night. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Sylvanas.” She continued earnestly as she reached up and began to trace along the back of her head with her fingertips. It had always seemed to soothe her. She hoped it would now, too. “Perhaps...perhaps if we could find a way to stop all this madness, we could restore what’s been lost.”

She didn’t know what it was, really. Whether it was hearing her own words out loud - or the confidence and hint of desperation in Jaina’s voice. All she knew was she was crying. And eventually, she melted into Jaina’s suddenly strong embrace - pressing her face into her chest as her shoulders shook heavily and the mage pressed kisses into her hair. “I promise. I promise we’ll figure this thing out.” 

As Jaina continued holding her she had to focus her attention on the wall the bed was situated against - her lips parted so she could control her own breathing and not allow her own emotions to become too overwhelming. 

It took a long time - but eventually, Sylvanas exhausted herself and just trembled faintly against her as she stroked through her hair and along her ears - down the back of her neck. Anywhere she could reach. Anything to get the shaking to stop - to settle her. She felt like she was being torn apart. She’d never seen Sylvanas display so much emotion...much less this much fear. And gods, it made her want to protect her. From everything. From the past...from the future. 

“I’m sorry.” Sylvanas breathed against the towel that she hadn’t even dampened with her fruitless sobs. “I shouldn’t have...I shouldn’t have come apart like that.” 

Jaina shook her head and pulled back - looking into Sylvanas’s eyes in the darkness of the room and reaching up to hold her face in her hands. “You have every right in the world to come apart. Especially here, with me. Gods, Sylvanas, we both could have given up a million times over - but we haven’t. We’re here. _You_ are here. There’s got to be a reason for that. You have to believe we can fix this.” 

Sylvanas returned her gaze evenly as she listened to her speak and, oddly enough, found herself believing what she was saying. She just sounded so determined. And she would be hard pressed to forget everything Jaina had accomplished in her short lifetime. “I believe you.” The words sounded foreign to her own ears. She hadn’t even thought about saying them...they’d just slipped out. 

Jaina sighed in relief and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. “Good. Now rest for me. You need it. I love you. More than life itself. More than anything. And I’ll be here when you wake.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jaina...It’s the middle of the night, I don’t see why this can’t wait until-”

“Where is Maiev?” Her tone was deep and commanding in a way that Delaryn wasn’t used to. And she could hear her lover stirring behind her in their bed. 

“Del...let her in.” Maiev grated groggily as she sat up and slowly shifted to face where the voices were coming from. “Jaina, what is it?” 

Delaryn sighed and brightened the lights to the room as the door slid shut once the mage entered their chambers. 

“How deep can the Wardens go under water before they stop functioning?” Her tone hadn’t lost any of its authority or urgency. And the look in her eyes was so piercing even Maiev found it rather intense. 

“I...quite deep. They’re nearly indestructible. Especially by pressure. Why?” She pushed herself up from the bed so stiffly even Jaina took note of the lack of grace in her movements. 

“Because we’re running out of time, that’s why. We need to bring the fight to Azshara. The attacks just keep worsening. The Kaiju keep getting smarter. They’ll keep picking us off one by one. We can’t afford to lose another Warden and...and you’re all falling apart. How much longer, Maiev? How much longer before you can’t put on that suit anymore? Or even Delaryn?” 

Her eyes shifted to the younger elf who slowly turned her attention to Maiev. It was so strange to hear her own concerns voiced by someone else. And it gave them a renewed sense of urgency. “And how long until Sylvanas’s body stops regenerating? Until I lose her altogether?”

The weight of the pain she’d been carrying as she'd watched her lover struggle more and more each day came through in that last question. And if nothing else had gotten through to Maiev - that certainly had. 

“Then we will. You’re right. We have nothing to lose.” Delaryn felt a stir of both hope and nervousness in response to Maiev actually agreeing with Jaina. She couldn’t even imagine how slim the chances of them actually succeeding was. But she also knew what the risks of doing nothing were. She watched them grow greater every day. Every time Maiev groaned in her sleep as she shifted out of an uncomfortable position - every time she got out of breath just a touch too easily during training. She made her way over to the older woman and reached out to stroke along her shoulder before looking back up at Jaina when she responded. 

“Then...then when are we going to do this?” It was clear she hadn’t been expecting so little resistance. But the relief was plain as day on her face. 

“With some small repairs and modifications...we should be ready to go in no more than a week’s time.” Maiev responded - albeit a bit gravely. “Talk to Windrunner about it - but otherwise give me a couple days to notify the others. I don’t expect any resistance, mind you. I just need to make sure we’re all prepared for what this could mean.” 

Jaina nodded faintly and turned - making her way towards the door and back to her and Sylvanas’s room. 

“Come back to bed, Delaryn.” Maiev murmured as she took her wrist in her hand in a gentle grip and did the same, herself. 

As Delaryn slipped back under the covers with her Maiev stroked a hand through her long hair slowly. Soothingly. 

“How can you be so calm, Maiev?” Delaryn asked quietly. 

“Because I have to be. And because with you by my side I feel I can do anything. This included. But we can talk more about it tomorrow. These old bones need to be still a while longer, yet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mm...where did you go?” Sylvanas croaked as she turned towards Jaina when she tried to get back into bed as quietly as possible. Her hands fumbled to find her lover’s body as her eyes remained shut and once they did they pulled her close until there was no space left between them.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Jaina breathed in response before finding Sylvanas’s lips with her own - surprised as the kiss was not only returned but deepened.

It was slow and adoring and breathtaking and Jaina found herself lost in it as Sylvanas’s fingers found the back hem of her shirt and slid beneath it to caress the small of her back. But it didn’t trail anywhere any less innocent. Nor did the kiss become hungry or desperate. And when it finally broke, Jaina brushed her fingertips along the older woman’s side before wrapping her arm around her and gathering some of her shirt in her hand to hold. “What was that for?” She asked quietly before kissing her again - this time pulling back for her to answer. 

“I missed you.” Sylvanas whispered before finding her lips again. 

“You were sleeping.” Jaina murmured against the kiss - releasing an amused breath through her nose as she felt Sylvanas’s lips curl into a faint smile against her own. 

“I could tell you were gone.” 

Another kiss. 

They continued like that until Jaina felt Sylvanas’s fingertips go still against her back and the faint glow produced when she opened her eyes now and again stopped coming. 

Jaina followed her into sleep not long after. And she woke the next morning with Sylvanas’s eyes trained on her in a way that might have made her uncomfortable a few short months ago. But now the look just drew a sleepy smile from her. 

“Good morning.” She husked as Sylvanas returned her smile. 

“Morning. Are you going to tell me where you went last night, now?” 

“Gods, Sylvanas, you were half asleep…” Jaina protested quietly as she turned her face towards her pillow with a faint groan. 

“Mmh. That may be the case. But I’m dying of curiosity.” She quipped gently in response before she reached down to give Jaina’s braid a gentle tug so she had no choice but to look at her again. 

The mage sighed in quiet resignation and took the older woman’s hand in her own, rubbing her palm with her thumb and finding the various age-old callouses along it easily. There was very little - if any - of her lover that she didn’t have memorized. 

“I went to talk to Maiev.” 

Sylvanas’s eyebrows raised slightly. “In the middle of the night? That’s bold, Jaina. Even for you. About what?” 

“We’re going to go after her. We aren’t going to sit here any longer...waiting to become her next victims while she sends more of those abominations after us. Waiting to become the next society in ruin. And I’m not going to sit here any longer waiting for you to waste away. Whenever that was going to happen...I...I won’t watch it happen. I refuse. Maiev is...not doing well. I can see it for myself, now. And the way Delaryn looks at her...like she’s apt to break at any moment, that’s…. I’m not ready for that to be me. Not now. Not ever. I’ve only just found you and you’re...you’re my entire world, Sylvanas.” 

The outpouring of honesty and emotion left Sylvanas thoughtfully quiet as she watched the way Jaina had started fretting over her hand in her nervousness - allowing the attention because it was what Jaina needed to retain some semblance of calm over herself right then. And because she never minded Jaina touching her - even if it was a tad frantic or distracted. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Jaina. Truly.” She finally said quietly before pulling the younger woman’s hand to her lips to kiss the back of it. “I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I suppose that includes the sea. When?”

“Maiev said it shouldn’t be more than a week.” Jaina moved closer as she spoke so that she was resting across Sylvanas’s stomach with her cheek pressed just beneath her chest. 

“Well. I suppose we should try and make this a very good week, then. Though...despite everything, these past months with you have been some of the best I’ve ever had. And I’ll be thankful for that no matter what the outcome of this is.”

Jaina’s breath caught in her throat and for a time all she could do was push herself up far enough that she could brush a few kisses to the underside of her lover’s jaw. “They’ve absolutely been the best of mine.” She finally murmured - her tone subdued - before she rested back down against the solid form beneath her. 

“Shall we start by finding you some breakfast, then?” Sylvanas asked as she toyed with a few strands of white hair that always seemed to escape their confines. 

“Breakfast sounds lovely.” 

Sylvanas sat up with Jaina still in her arms and looked into her eyes - tracing the strong line of her brow with a slow, soft touch. “Breakfast it is, then.”


	11. Foreigner’s God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The purest expression of grief._  
> 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Jaina’s voice was calm and steady as she looked down into Sylvanas’s eyes from where she lay on top of her, stroking gently through the mess of hair on top of her head.

“To potentially lose you?” She asked quietly as her hands slid slowly down Jaina’s sides towards her hips - her fingertips meeting water droplets that still clung to the mage’s skin from the shower she’d taken that had left the room humid and warm. 

“Don’t be so sarcastic Sylvanas, this is-“

“Serious.” She murmured - her brows furrowed and her fingertips digging into Jaina’s skin slightly. “I know. I wasn’t being sarcastic.” One of her hands slipped free and moved to cradle Jaina’s cheek after she tucked damp, unruly waves of hair behind one of her ears. 

Jaina didn’t know how she’d missed that tremor in her voice - or if it had even been there before. All she knew was that it was there, now. And the only thing that hurt worse than that sound was the fact that she knew she couldn’t promise her it wouldn’t happen. No one knew how this was going to turn out. Not her, not Sylvanas, not a single one of them. In fact there were probably a great many quiet, heartfelt moments taking place right then in various rooms of the compound. But she didn’t care about any of that. What she cared about was the fearful, wounded look being reflected back to her in the dull red glow of eyes that usually sparked with fire. 

“No matter what happens tomorrow, Sylvanas...I have loved you more in these months than I have loved in my entire life.” She whispered, cupping her face in her hand and stroking slowly along the length of her brow with her thumb - watching closely as her hand was taken in turn and pulled down - as cool lips pressed to her palm and the glow disappeared altogether when the older woman’s eyes shut. The sharp huff of breath that left those lips against her hand immediately after caused her to lean closer - her fingertips trembling faintly as they threaded into her lover’s hair and she brushed her lips against her temple. 

“Look at me. Please. Open your eyes for me.” She breathed - and the almost desperate tone to her voice caused Sylvanas to look up at her worriedly. Worrying. Worrying even as she feared the loss of everything that meant anything to her. One of the countless reasons Jaina loved her more than life itself. 

“I’ll keep you safe. If it’s the last thing I do - I’ll keep you safe, Sylvanas.” Jaina continued quietly, unbothered when the grip around her hand slipped to her wrist and tightened suddenly. 

“I want _you_ safe, Jaina. I...I beg of you. I just need to know you’ll come out of this alright. Regardless of what happens to me. Please.” 

She was hushed by the sudden closeness of Jaina’s face - of her lips against the corner of her mouth and along her cheek and she found her hands naturally shifting to splay along her slender, toned back - gripping at it and holding her as close as she could without hurting her. 

“I’ll do everything in my power to ensure we both make it out as unscathed as we can. Sylvanas, I love you. And I have every intention of spending as many years as we both have left with you. As many years as you’ll have me.” 

“All of them.” The older woman breathed as she turned her head so their lips hovered - nearly touching but not quite. “All of them. Every evening. Every morning. It’s all yours. Everything I have left is yours. My last breath...my last breath will be yours. And if I had a heartbeat...the last one of those would belong to you, too.”

Jaina could do little more than release a hushed sound that ghosted against Sylvanas’s lips. More of a breath than a true noise. And her eyes glistened faintly as the older woman turned them over slowly - settling between her legs and sliding a hand beneath her to cradle the back of her head, lifting it faintly so she could trace the delicate lines of her features with her fingertips. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to tell you this. I’m sorry this is what it took. I’m sorry you had to wait this long to know that I have never allowed myself to belong to anyone the way I belong to you. Piece by piece you have pulled me from the shadow I’ve hidden in for so long. And not into some false, idealistic sense of purpose. You have seen what I am capable of. You’ve seen what I’ve become. And you’ve never - not even for a moment - turned any of it away. You are the only one. And I fell for you long before that. I fell for you when I realized just how much of me you could take. When I realized...when I realized you could take all of me. And not...not the sex, but...but what was behind it. What it meant. For both of us. You were never scared, Jaina. There was never a moment where I wasn’t looking for the fear in your eyes that never came. And when I saw love there, instead, it terrified me. It terrified me that you could be so wrong.” 

She seemed almost out of breath for a moment - her ears were lowered further than Jaina had ever seen them - and her brows were knitting together so tightly it looked almost uncomfortable. And still she drew the lines of her lips as though her fingertips were a freshly inked quill. “It terrified me until I realized you knew exactly who and what you had fallen for. Until I...until I realized you weren’t going to stop. That that look was never going to go away. It’s there even when you think I’m not watching. When I’m doing the most mundane things...and when I’m unhinged and furious and any other person left in this godsforsaken place would turn tail and run.”

Jaina almost looked like she was going to speak but she couldn’t. She just shook her head faintly as her lips parted and a tear streaked from the corner of her eye towards her ear before Sylvanas caught it with a gentle caress of her thumb. “You have let me bury my pain in you...leave it in bruises on your skin...in the stinging of your scalp when I don’t know my own strength any longer and you leave my hand in your hair, anyway. You have moaned and whispered your love into my flesh when I’ve left you trembling and aching and I...I have never seen regret...though I’ve looked for it as many times as I’ve looked for that fear.”

Sylvanas leaned her forehead against Jaina’s then and felt the mage’s arms come around her back tightly in response - and before she could speak again there were lips against hers. Soft, gentle lips that merely touched lightly before pulling back. Sylvanas had to catch another of her tears, then, as she kissed her again - lingering against her mouth this time as she spoke - her voice a low, gentle murmur. “You will never understand what this has meant to me. The only thing I fear is losing you. If death finally claims me, so be it. But not you. Not you.” 

“You won't lose me.” Jaina finally managed to whisper past faintly trembling breaths as she nudged at Sylvanas’s chin with her nose and found the crook of her neck with her mouth. She breathed against it for a while, stroking over the tenseness of the her back and shoulders through her shirt until she felt it gradually begin to melt away as the older woman let her face rest against the pillow next to Jaina's head while her fingers threaded into the hair beneath them where she still supported the mage’s head. “And I will _not_ lose you. Not now. Not ever. I don't want to face a single day in a world that you aren't a part of. And I won’t.” 

Sylvanas nodded faintly and lifted her head as the lights began to dim for the evening. She stared at them almost angrily for a moment - and she was sure if she’d had a heart to beat it would have been racing in her chest. She wasn’t done looking at Jaina. She wanted some control...even something so simple as being able to see her in the light. Sure, she could see her now...and even when the room went dark. But not the way the soft yellow glow graced her pale, freckled skin. She wouldn’t be able to trace the finer features of her body - not the ones she couldn’t feel, anyway. 

“What is it?” Jaina asked as she reached up and stroked down the line of her jaw to try and guide her back to herself. “You..you can see, still, can’t you? Is something wrong with-“

“No...no, I just…” She trailed off and slowly slid her arm from behind Jaina’s back - allowing her head to rest against her pillow before she pushed herself up so she was kneeling between her lover’s legs, slouched over slightly with her hands resting along the crests of her thighs so that the tips of her fingers just barely met her hips. “I wasn’t done looking at you. And sometimes I can’t help but wish we lived in a world where I could control the lighting in my own fucking rooms, you know?” 

Jaina nodded faintly. But she could tell it was more than that. That there was a deeper reasoning behind the hurt. And that it was all intermingling in her mind. 

“You’ve never needed to see me before.” Jaina whispered, reaching to cover one of her lover’s hands with her own to guide it higher - up over the cut of her hip bone to rest against her stomach before she left it there. 

Sylvanas dug her fingertips ever so slightly into the soft skin they rested against and her eyes glowed against her high cheek bones as she settled her gaze on Jaina’s face as the last of the real light faded from the room. She knew what the mage saw was very different from what she did. She knew her lover could scarcely see more than her eyes. “Are you trying to distract me?” She asked quietly - though where there might have usually been a slyness to her tone there was only a soft, questioning lilt to her voice. So carefully not accusatory. Not suggestive, either.

“Honestly?” Jaina responded as she moved to sit up as much as she could with her thighs resting over Sylvanas’s lap - her hand supporting her weight behind herself as the other reached for and found the surprisingly tense muscles of her lover’s abdomen and touched over them almost worriedly. “Yes. I am. I don’t know how to make this better. Or easier. I don’t know how to make you feel safe. And I don’t know how to relax you...I...I’m scared, too. And I just...Listen, if there is even the slightest chance that this is our last night...I want to spend it lost in you. And I know I can give you that same thing. It’s the only thing I know I can give you.” That last admittance was barely audible. Like a confession. Like she was somehow asking Sylvanas to forgive her her sins. 

Jaina gasped softly as she found herself lifted, suddenly, into strong arms as Sylvanas unfolded her legs beneath her and just held her in her lap against herself, drawing the mage’s head against her chest and burying her face in her unruly hair. “You give me everything. Don’t say that.” She murmured as one of her hands found the bare skin of her thigh and kneaded it almost desperately. “Please don’t say that. You’ve given me so much. More than I’ve had...more than I’ve ever had.” 

Jaina allowed herself to be held and touched for a time - but eventually she pulled back. Not far enough to stop any of the contact. In fact, just far enough that as she lifted her head the tip of her nose traced the side of her lover’s face. “What if I need to forget, too?” She asked quietly, finding the hem of Sylvanas’s shirt and tugging at it faintly. “What if I _want_ to be lost for a while? What if I _need_ for that to happen with you. Because it’s the only time I’ve ever been allowed to...and you’re the only person that’s ever taken me there. To a place where I don’t have to be anything but who I am at the very core of my being.” 

Sylvanas lingered near as her ears twitched faintly to better listen to her lover’s quiet voice and her breath caught for a moment in her throat as she felt her shirt lifted from her and warm hands sliding up her body on their path upwards until the garment was gone, leaving her bare to the darkness between them. 

Though Jaina might not have been able to see what she was doing - Sylvanas’s eyes were trained on her hand as it moved back down again and found her breast - cupping it in the sun-like warmth of her palm and kneading slowly. Firmly enough that she could feel it. Just so. Like she’d been doing all of this for years instead of months. 

Sylvanas leaned forward into Jaina in response to the faint graze of a nail against her nipple and her hand darted up to cover the mage’s against her chest as she found her shoulder with her teeth but didn’t sink them in - just let them dance against her skin as Jaina went carefully still, awaiting the sharp, piercing pain that didn’t come. Like she was holding back. And Jaina, for the life of her, couldn’t figure out why. It was such a contrast to the crescent moon shapes the older woman’s nails were currently leaving in her thighs and the swell of the back of her hip. 

“You don’t have to.” She breathed - her head tilting back as Sylvanas trailed the looming bite higher, closer to her neck until her ear brushed along Jaina’s jaw. 

“I could just hold you, you know.” Sylvanas murmured into the crook of the mage’s neck as she took both her hands into her own and then pressed their palms flat together - slowly bringing them up and out as their fingers twined. “Braid your hair for you. Make sure you rest soundly and safely in my arms.” 

Fangs just barely caught at her skin - scraping before they dug in faintly and then the pressure left as suddenly as it had come, causing a breath to choke past her throat. “You can do that.” She whispered. “After we’ve both had what we need, first. I know you need it. I can feel it, Sylvanas. You’re holding back as if its something we both don’t want.” The mage shifted her weight slowly forward until Sylvanas found herself on her back beneath her. She released her grip on her hands and shifted until she was between the older woman’s legs, their body flush against one another. It wasn’t so familiar a feelings as some others might have been - the tensing of Sylvanas’s cool thighs against her hips. The sharp shift of her chest against her - the way her fingertips trembled for just a moment as they traced along her ribs against her sides. 

“Or would you let me help you forget for once?” She continued, resting her forehead against Sylvanas’s temple as one of her hands found the back of the other woman’s thigh - stroking along the toned muscle there before she pulled it slightly higher so it pressed into her side. Her fingertips played along the underside of it until they found her ass and gripped into it, parting her slowly though she did little else. Just exposed her between them as she waited for her answer. It came in a nod. In a flexing of hips to plead for the touch to become more. Jaina was almost relieved as she stood from the bed slowly in the darkness of the room and reached for their end table. Sylvanas didn’t watch her. She just lay on her back trying to calm her breathing with her legs still spread for her lover - waiting. 

Her glowing eyes fluttered shut as the sound of buckles jingling quietly found her ears. Of leather sliding against skin and settling into place. But the mage was having trouble. That much she could tell. And she found herself damning the lights again as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed - taking in the dark shapes and outlines in front of her. “Come here.” She husked - her voice lacking its usual grace and coolness and filled, instead, with vulnerable need and raw desire. And love. Patience. 

Jaina stepped forward and Sylvanas’s hands found the straps easily - if only because she could actually see them. And once the contraption was situated firmly against Jaina’s hips and above and beneath the curve of her ass she held the back of her thighs as she looked up at her. 

“Is this okay?” Jaina asked quietly. Sylvanas nodded almost immediately. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t used it on Jaina quite a few times since they’d managed to procure it. The mage just hadn’t ever used it on her. In fact she was always so careful when their roles reversed. Perhaps not as though Sylvanas was going to break...not physically, anyway. Just…

“You should lay down, Jaina.” She breathed, pulling her down on the bed beside her and looking down at her as she pushed her down onto her back with a hand on her chest and moved to straddle her in one fluid, easy motion.

“Wait do...do you need the-“

“No. I don’t.” Her lover breathed softly in response as she leaned down to claim Jaina’s lips in a shallow, tender kiss. “I want it to hurt.” She husked against them as the mage’s hands found her hips tentatively. 

“Are you sure?” Jaina asked in quiet response, reaching between them only to find Sylvanas’s hand already coming to grip the length attached to her so solidly. 

She didn't answer. She just guided it into herself - using her strength to push past her own resistance and tugging Jaina’s hand up so she could feel everything. The slow, painful stretch and the disappearing of the shaft until the younger woman’s fingers were trapped between their hips when Sylvanas had taken all of her. 

She was breathless. Dazed. The soft, barely audible whimper that left Sylvanas near her ear when she leaned against her to gather herself caused a shudder to wrack her and she turned her head, reaching to stroke over the short hair at the back of her head as she panted quietly. It was difficult to keep her hips still. She hadn't expected that...but she was managing. If only out of concern for her partner that nagged at the edge of her consciousness. 

“Are you okay?” She pulled her hand from between them to rub her side as she asked - paying special attention to the way rib and muscle shifted quickly beneath cool skin with each labored breath. 

“Very.” Sylvanas’s voice was low, weak and raspy against Jaina’s ear and she shifted as though she was uncomfortable. But she didn't move. Not off of her - not against her. And as patient as Jaina was - as much as she loved her - it was almost infuriating. 

“What are you waiting for?” The next question came with a subtle lift of her hips - just enough to provide her enough room to move. And she did. She lowered one arm to the bed and as her elbow dug into the sheets she buried herself in her beloved slowly, looking down between them and then back up at Sylvanas who was hanging over her on her forearms panting soft, sharp breaths against her face. 

“Mmh...like that…” She gasped breathlessly. “Again. Just like that.” 

Her hands clutched at the pillow as Jaina responded immediately, rolling her hips up again - with more confidence this time and giving Sylvana’s hair a tug in response to the shuddering groan she was rewarded with. 

“Harder. Jaina…” 

Sylvanas fell silent as both the younger woman’s hands fell to grasp her hips. As - in a surprising show of strength she began guiding her against her lap until the sound of their skin meeting in quiet claps joined both of their heavy breathing. 

No sooner had she found her rhythm than Sylvanas sat up against her, leaning back with one hand on either of her thighs and gasping sharply as this only drove her deeper. But she didn’t stop. She just took her more quickly - more sharply. And now that Jaina’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness she could just barely make out the way the older woman’s muscles rippled with each movement and how her breasts, petite as they were, shifted with each rough, hungry movement. 

It was stunning in the purest sense of the word. To watch her throw her head back as her moans came - unhindered now and rasping from her throat. The stretch was still there. A pleasant burn accompanied by a sharp twinge every time she took Jaina too deeply. And she wanted all of it. And more. Jaina could tell in the way the groans were occasionally frustrated and how she occasionally stopped for a moment as her trembling thighs that screamed in protest. 

It was during one of these pauses that Jaina made up her mind - or at least her body made it up for her. Sylvanas was much lighter than she seemed, really. Her strength had always been misleading. And she found little resistance as she sat up and moved both of them further back on the bed, forcing her lover still and flush against her hips. “I want you to let me.” She whispered breathlessly against the underside of her jaw as her chest heaved between them and her heart hammered frantically within it. “I want to fuck you. Please. Let me.” 

Sylvanas slid her hands up the front of Jaina’s body to grip at the sides of her neck as she nodded before her head fell against her shoulder. 

It was strange, really. Jaina had gotten so strong. Her arms had gotten so hard. It was strange to be wrapped within them and lowered onto her back in their bed. And the tone in her voice was even stranger. But, gods, did she relish it. 

“Tell me how you want it.” Her hips flexed as Jaina ran the tip of the toy along her slick, swollen entrance.

“You know what I want.”

Her back arched from the bed and her head pressed back into the pillows as Jaina entered her rather suddenly and left her hand between them - splaying her fingers along either side of the base of the toy and feeling of the cool wetness that lingered over it. “I know. But I want you to tell me.” 

“I want you to hurt me. I want you to use me. I want to be hoarse when you’re done. I want everything you’ve got to give.” 

Jaina looked into her eyes as she answered and reached for her chin - lifting it with her fingertips beneath it and pressing the sweetest lingering kiss to her lips before she gave her exactly that. 

At first it was almost frantic. Sylvanas had to reach between them more than once to guide the toy back into herself with a slow hiss as Jaina trembled above her - waiting for her to move her hand. 

But it didn’t take her long. It didn’t take her long at all before she felt cool, toned legs wrapping around her and nails dragging streaks of red along her back. Her knees dug hard into the mattress and she grabbed onto the older woman’s shoulders with both arms beneath her back - freeing her lower body in a way that only allowed her hips to move unhindered. It was punishing. Moreso than Sylvanas had expected...more than she could have hoped for. And Jaina had never heard her make the noises she made now. Keens and whimpers and soft, broken whines. And many, many attempts at her name - none of them ever really making it past a stilted, stuttering ‘J’. 

Her entire body was flushed by the time she felt Sylvanas begin to stiffen and flex beneath her - her lungs ached and burned and she felt sweat stinging at the welts that now marked her back and her hair hung in wild tendrils around Sylvanas’s face. 

“P...please...Jaina…” 

In a moment of clarity - she found herself begging. Begging for release - for the moment of nothingness it would bring. For the peace of being utterly overwhelmed. But she needn’t have worried. Jaina had no intention of stopping. She rode her hard through her orgasm - digging her nails sharply into her shoulders and biting bruises along her collarbones with her teeth. 

Sylvanas scarcely had a voice left with which to gasp out a plea for her to stop when she could no longer take it. But what she managed was enough. And the relentless fury that had suddenly arisen in her younger lover seemed to melt away almost instantly. 

She still flexed and tensed around the length that spread her as she lay limply beneath Jaina and the mage seemed unable to move - almost moreso than her. The woman’s breathing sounded almost pained against her ears and when she finally managed to run her hands along her arms she found them still flexed and tense - twitching with overexertion when she tried to lift herself. “Stay.” She gasped as she wrapped her hands around them to hold her still. “I’m not ready...I’m not ready for you to move.” 

Jaina nodded weakly into the crook of her neck and at her gentle physical urging finally lay fully against her. “Is...was that...I’m…”

“I needed it...I needed you. I needed all of it.” The reassurance came without hesitation and brought with it a long, comfortable silence for them both to catch their breath within. 

Finally, though, Jaina shifted her hips back and slipped from her beloved carefully and Sylvanas reached for her in response to the noise that caught in the back of her throat when even that small motion moved the harness against her where she needed so badly to be touched. 

“Let me, Jaina. It’ll be quick.” Sylvanas breathed - fatigue and lust edging her voice as they both reached to fumble her out of the harness she wore. 

She’d been about to protest when Sylvanas’s fingertips were already stroking through the wetness that had gathered behind the harness - that had soaked her more thoroughly than she’d ever felt. And she was true to her word. She brought her to her peak with an ease Jaina might have marveled at any other time - two fingers thrusting quickly within her and her palm meeting her clit firmly each time as she held her hips up to allow her the room she needed. 

Sylvanas recovered more quickly than her in the heady, breathless moments that followed. And Jaina watched her sit up through heavy-lidded eyes. She worried, for a moment, that she was getting up to leave but felt relieved when she simply reached for the towel Jaina had discarded nearby after her shower and cleaned them both up rather shakily. 

The wince when she got to herself would have been hard to miss and Jaina couldn’t help the slight twinge of worry she felt as she forced herself up and reached out - taking the towel from her hands and going about the task she’d busied herself with with more gentleness than she’d seemed willing to give herself. “Are you okay?” She asked softly when she was clean - tossing the towel onto the floor beside the bed and catching her against her chest as she leaned into her. 

“Yeah, I’m...I’m just fine.” She mumbled into Jaina’s hair as she was guided down to lay against her. 

“That’s how you’ll stay.” Jaina cooed softly as she wrapped their ruined sheets around them and struggled to stay alert for her. “Tomorrow. The day after that. For all of my days you’ll be just fine. And for all of my days I will love you. You have my word.” 

“I love you, too. I feel like I’ve loved you for years…” Her words, while genuine, were barely comprehensible and Jaina kissed her temple as she traced soft, loving lines along her ears and down the back of her neck with her fingertips. 

“I know the feeling. Now let yourself rest. I won’t be far behind.” 

Sylvanas murmured a sound without even the intention of forming it into a word and tucked her arms between them. 

Jaina thought absently as she, herself, began to doze - that she’d been mad to think she already cared for her as deeply as she ever would. In this moment she knew there was no end to the depths of how she felt about this stunning creature in her arms. That there never would be. And that she would give everything for her. Even if Sylvanas didn’t believe her...she wouldn’t allow her to hurt, anymore. She just couldn’t. 

Almost as though Sylvanas could sense her fretting in her sleep she pressed closer, twining their legs and the sheets together in a tangled, warm mess as her eyes fluttered for a moment before shutting again. 

All at once the events of the night - the events of the past months - caught up with her. She had never welcomed rest so heartily as she did right then. And it claimed her as deeply as the woman already asleep against her had claimed her. Mind, body and soul. For whatever that was worth, now. 

Enough, she hoped. Enough to save her. Enough to save them both.

"Foreigner's God"  
Hozier

She moved with shameless wonder  
The perfect creature rarely seen  
Since some liar brought the thunder  
When the land was godless and free

Her eyes look sharp and steady  
Into the empty parts of me  
But still my heart is heavy  
With the hate of some other man's beliefs

Always a well-dressed fraud  
Who wouldn't spare the rod  
Never for me

Screaming the name of a foreigner's god  
Screaming the name of a foreigner's god  
Screaming the name of a foreigner's god  
The purest expression of grief

Wondering who I copy  
Mustering some tender charm  
She feels no control of her body  
She feels no safety in my arms

I've no language left to say it  
But all I do is quake to her  
Breaking if I try convey it  
The broken love I make to her

All that I've been taught  
And every word I've got  
Is foreign to me

Screaming the name of a foreigner's god  
Screaming the name of a foreigner's god  
Screaming the name of a foreigner's god  
The purest expression of grief  



	12. Nothing To Be Won

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

Maiev jumped slightly as she heard footsteps behind her and she slowly turned her attention from the Warden in front of her to who could only have been Delaryn. But she didn’t say anything.

“No.” Delaryn’s voice was firm but there was a touch of hurt bleeding into it. “We don’t use those anymore for a reason. You’re not going out there in that thing. Whatever fucked up ideas you have going through your head right now are not going to work and I refuse to allow you to do this.” 

Maiev turned slowly to face her. The lines at the corners of her eyes were more pronounced, now. She held herself differently. The army hid these things, of course. But right now she was only wearing what she’d gone to bed in. Only an hour or so ago - her arms wrapped tightly around her lover. Too tightly. And early that night when they’d made love there had been something almost final about it. Very rarely was Maiev as passionate as she’d been that night. Very rarely did she mark her so relentlessly. And while Delaryn had appreciated it - she’d been worried. In fact, she hadn’t even gone to sleep, though she was certian the older woman thought she had when she slipped out of their chambers. 

“There is no sense in putting all these people in danger for no reason when it is likely that I could make a single sacrifice and end it all, Delaryn. You can’t argue the logic behind that.” 

“I can - and I am.” She moved closer to Maiev then. “I was the engineer that decommissioned this Warden after you lost her. I was the one that picked up the pieces she left behind. I was the one who worked on the first two-pilot systems. There was a _reason_ for that. I can’t imagine you’ve forgotten that. Not after all the damage single-piloting did to you, personally...and what it cost you.”

Maiev sighed heavily and finished bridging the distance between them with a few slow, careful steps. And when she reached out to touch Delaryn she found her hand pushed away rather roughly and the next contact she got was a rough grip of the front of her shirt by both the former mechanic’s rough, strong hands. As she was tugged closer, her gaze fell for a moment and her lips were parted as she tried to steady her breathing. “You need to let me go. You need to let me do this for us. For all of us. If our plan doesn’t work, I don’t have long left anyway. I can feel it. What if we do destroy her - after losing god knows how many pilots? What if the magic doesn’t return? How long do I have left? A year, maybe two? Would you rather watch me waste away? It already hurts just to get out of bed. You could give me...you could allow me to feel a sense of purpose one last time. You could allow me to fulfill my duty. And then you would move on. Find someone who you won’t have to watch wither away.” 

Delaryn pushed Maiev away from herself with a sound of disgust before lifting her hands to run through her own hair as she felt tears of frustration burning in her eyes. She was at a loss for a moment as she felt a ball of anxiety and dread settle within her gut. 

“Del…” Maiev reached for her again and this time the younger elf allowed it, allowed herself to be turned to face her and wrapped in her arms. “There is no sense in both of us dying. This is the way I want to go - if I have to go. I want to go out fighting. Not...not holding your hand as you watch me struggle to breathe in our bed. As you watch me fight against a fate I never thought would be mine.” 

“If that is how you go, then that is how it will be.” Delaryn breathed as she pulled back and reached up to grip either side of Maiev’s face, stroking across her cheeks and then sliding her hands further back to grip her hair and hold her still. 

“Not out there - alone. In a Warden that I _know_ isn’t fit for this type of mission. The plan is a plan for a reason. We are all going. Together. In just a few hours everyone will be suiting up and we are going to put an end to this. For better or for worse - we will put an end to it all. Together. And if you can’t agree to that, I...I’ll go wake Sylvanas. I’ll wake Tyrande. I’ll tell all of them about your suicide mission. You’ll be discredited. The command will fall to me - and I will order you detained until you come to your senses. This is...the last thing I want, Maiev. But I will absolutely do it to save your life.” 

A look something akin to betrayal passed across Maiev’s stern, scarred features. “Delaryn, you wouldn’t do that to me. You would never do that to me.”

“Try me.” There was almost a growl in her reply as her brow furrowed and she tightened her grip on Maiev’s hair. “I fucking dare you to try me. How dare you, Maiev Shadowsong. How dare you try and do this. What, did you think you were going to fuck me to sleep and then go kill yourself and I would just be _fine_ with it?!” She released her grip and turned again, clenching her fists as her eyes shut tightly and her sharply fanged teeth bared in her anger. 

“God _damnit_.” She finally breathed sharply - though the words were cut off at the end with a pained whimper. “Don’t do this to me. Please.” She didn’t turn around again. She simply brought a hand to her face to swipe at the tears already staining her cheeks. 

Maiev couldn’t stand the sight of her standing there like that with her shoulders shaking as she tried not to cry. Perhaps she didn’t realize until this moment just how selfish she was being. Perhaps she _wanted_ to be the martyr. Perhaps she was so very tired of...being tired. Of aching and of aging. So rapidly it was like trying to grasp at grains of sand. Only each grain was yet another moment she was losing from her life. A life that just a few short years ago had been nearly endless. 

“Del...Del, I’m sorry.” She breathed, sounding wounded beyond measure. And resolved. She didn’t want to put Delaryn through what she’d already been through. The years it had taken to recover from it had by no means been lost to memory. They were still fresh and gaping wounds that pressed on her like knives from every direction. 

And she knew Delaryn hadn’t had it easy, either. She’d been a hunter, once. A brave, fearsome warrior turned Warden mechanic. She’d lost just as much as Maiev herself had...only in a much shorter span of time.

“I won’t do it.” She finally relented. “I’ll...I’ll go through with the plan. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

She moved past the still shaken woman with her gaze averted. “I’ll find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I…” 

She was about to apologize again but she assumed it was pointless and just kept walking for a while before she heard Delaryn’s bare feet making what must have been uncomfortably quick, firm contact with the grated floors beneath them. And she stopped when she felt the younger woman almost against the back of her shoulder. 

“You aren’t going to do that, either. You’re going to come back to bed. I want to be in your arms...I want you in mine. And I want us to sleep. I just want us to be ready for the morning. As ready as we can be. And if time permits afterward we can talk about how much I value honesty. But there isn’t any time for that bullshit right now. Just promise me I won’t wake up to you gone.” 

Maiev nodded solemnly and was relieved when Delaryn suddenly pulled her against her tightly. “Let’s just get back to bed. I love you, Maiev. I love you more than my own life. And I would give it for yours a thousand times over. So I understand. I absolutely understand. But we are just better together. You can’t possibly fight me on that.” 

Maiev tilted her head down to press a series of kisses along the side of her younger lover’s face before returning the hug. “I can’t. We are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

None of them had ever seen the compound so abuzz with activity. Five pilot teams were being suited up simultaneously in the different bays - from the elite teams composed of Maiev and Delaryn and Jaina and Sylvanas as well as the last remaining team of Tyrande and Ysera. They kept mostly to themselves - only really emerging to fight. But god, when they fought they were a force to be reckoned with.

Ysera was, for the most part, forced to remain in her elven form, now. Dragons just didn’t fit well in the hallways of the compound - and certainly not within a Warden suit. And she had just as little magic left as the rest of the world. She was better suited to fighting this way, now. And the fact that her and Tyrande were just as suited to fighting _together_ really spoke for itself. 

They deployed in unison with Vengeance Rising taking point. It had been established out of all of them Jaina would be most capable of sensing magics - and of taking control of them if they were somehow broken free. There wasn’t a single one of them that fully expected to survive. But there wasn’t a single one of them that didn’t love the pilot next to her in some way, shape or form. And they would fight for that love as much as they would fight for what little was left of their world and their people. 

In Sylvanas’s case - that was simply Jaina. And that was more than enough.

They created currents of their own in the sea as they powered deeper into it. On and on until they were fully submerged and the powerful lamps on the fronts of their suits only illuminated enough space in front of them that they wouldn’t have any unfortunate collisions. It was then when someone finally spoke. Jaina. But not just to Sylvanas - to all of them through their comms. 

“I feel something.” The statement was short and concise. But it was powerful. And it had them all on high alert. 

They followed her as she led them deeper - flanking either side of her with another set of less experienced pilots behind them. 

The sudden flicker of their instruments only put them further on edge. 

“We’re getting close.” 

Jaina’s voice again. Calm. Steady. Sure. 

She had to be. She had held Sylvanas through the night - had whispered promises into her skin with her lips and her fingertips. And Sylvanas had done the same for her. They _had_ to succeed. They had to…

Another flicker. 

“Steady.” 

“Talk to us, Proudmoore.” Maiev’s voice was a steady grate in response into all their ears. “What’s going on up there?”

“Magic. Dark magic. Interfering with our systems - but the wards are enough to keep us going. So let’s not dally.” 

But suddenly and without warning their lamps shut off. And they were blind. All the instruments in the world couldn’t have cut through the darkness of seas this deep. 

“Proudmoore what was that?” Maiev, again. And Sylvanas turned to look at her, as well - peering at her in the eerie light of their instrument panels and gauges through the tinted glass of her helmet. 

“I...I don’t know.”

And then, after they all stood in silence for what felt like an eternity - low, rumbling laughter rattled the very metals of suits that were nigh indestructible. 

“Be at the ready.” Maeiv’s order was simple. But the gravity of it was pushed to the forefront of all of their minds when the darkness was suddenly illuminated by a thousand glowing eyes. And a voice. A voice so old and so dark that it could only belong to one being. One God. 

N’Zoth. 

“You would confront me in my own domain, mortals?” The sheer power of it shifted the waters around them and caused them all to dig into the sands beneath the feet of their Wardens to stay put. 

“We have come for Azshara.” He heard Maiev’s response. Somehow. He could hear all of them. 

Another rumble of laughter more akin to an earthquake than anything else. 

“Azshara?” He asked - sarcasm and condescension dripping from the name. 

“You think Azshara powerful enough to destroy your world so easily? What innocent, simple creatures you all are. She was merely a pawn. And now that I have you all here - my little game is nearly complete.” 

“It is a game you will lose, N’zoth. As you have lost it before. So you shall again.” Sylvanas’s head snapped to the side in response to the low, threatening tone of Jaina’s voice. 

And without warning tentacles shot past them for the Warden behind him and the pilots within didn’t even have a chance to scream before it was torn asunder. 

With a flurry of lights and sounds, they all had their weapons ready. But before any attack could be attempted a voice that was much more familiar to Maiev glided through the blackest of waters to them. 

“The human is right, N’zoth. You have lost at your own game. Subverted my people to meet your own ends. And you have turned the world you wish to make your own into ash and rubble. There is nothing to be won any longer. You have seen to that, yourself.”

The growl that the Queen received in response nearly knocked even the most powerful pilot teams from their feet and even so they were pushed back through the water - heels of their suits digging into the shifting sands beneath them in a desperate attempt to move on. 

“You overstep your boundaries, my _Queen_.” 

“You overstep yours, _Old_ God. And if you will not free me, I will see to it that these mortals get what they have come for.” 

The looming creature in front of them seemed to turn in order to see the voice speaking behind him. 

Azshara was a terrifying being. There was no doubt of that. Especially when they all finally saw her. She was easily the size of one of their smaller Wardens. But she looked...tired. Wary. Where Maiev had once known there to be an overly confident smirk there was now only a look of grim determination. 

“I can sense that there is one among them that could bring you to ruin were I to just release a touch of the magic you have subverted.” With a simple gesture, the floor of the sea was alight with energy. Ley Lines that had been redirected and sculpted into the depths of the sea floor - writhing beneath their feet as Azshara narrowed her eyes in defiance. 

Jaina gasped sharply as she held out one of her hands and faced her palm downward. Oh, gods, it had been so long. So long since she felt the magic coursing through her. And this was only a taste. 

N’Zoth turned his eyes towards them sharply as he felt the distinct shift. And as tentacles too numerous to count darted forward the Queen made good on her promise. 

The earth beneath them shattered in the pattern of the leylines below and Jaina’s breath caught in her throat as she drew the energies through their suit and into herself. 

Before another Warden could so much as be touched the very waters themselves began to freeze. The ice formed along the helmet that served as a view window for their Warden - crackling across and spreading ever outward. 

N’zoth began breaking the bonds as they found the various arms that were pinioned between them. Almost wrapping around them - but not quite. And every time a tendril broke free he found himself trapped again. 

Sylvanas watched in a near panicked state as Jaina’s eyes began to glow behind her helmet - as patterns of ice formed over her armor, melting and then reforming again and the arcane ruins that swirled around her fingertips dimmed and brightened and shifted before her very eyes.  
“Go.” She ordered - her voice echoing and crackling with power in their comm systems. “Now.” 

Maiev - watching what was happening in an almost dazed manner as Jaina single-handedly subdued the god time and again - ordered the retreat Jaina asked for. 

Soon enough, they were alone. And Sylvanas was resolute in what she assumed Jaina meant to do. 

_Do you trust me?_

This was something N’zoth couldn’t hear. That no one but them could hear. 

_Until my dying breath, Jaina. Tell me what you mean to do._

With a sudden rasp of effort as N’Zoth broke more of his tentacles free than she’d expected - she allowed them to wrap around their suit, drawing them ever closer in his blind rage. 

_Begin the command for self-destruction._

Sylvanas felt her heart jump into her throat as she reached for the panels - hurriedly punching in the various codes that were necessary to order such a thing. Their suit began to buckle beneath the pressure. Water began to seep in through the various cracks and broken rivets. Eventually - it even began touching their boots on the drift platform. 

_Whatever your planning to do, do it now._ Sylvanas spoke into her mind as the countdown began. 

**Self Destruct sequence initiating in Ten.**

_Not yet. You said you trusted me._

**Nine.**

_With my life._

**Eight.**

_Then...hhhnn...fuck. Keep trusting me._

**Seven.**

She was holding the pilot bay together with sheer force of magic and will now. And keeping N’Zoth close with ice blocks. Her arms shook with the weight of it all. Her body quaked with the amount of magic she was a conduit for. 

**Six.**

_I’m trying._

**Five.**

_Hold on. Hold on._

**Four.**

_Jaina…_

The panic rising in Sylvanas’s voice was unmistakable. 

**Three.**

_I’ve got you._

And the exhaustion in Jaina’s was equally as obvious. 

**Two.**

Jaina released every hold she had on him. And they found themselves face to face with a thousand eyes full of blind fury at being so defied - both by a group of mortals and by Azshara. 

**One.**

The explosion was blinding. And Sylvanas felt herself ripped from the drift almost violently as Jaina tore her helmet from her head and the cockpit suddenly blazed with magic. The last thing she knew was the strange, unfamiliar feeling of arcane energy around them - glowing and sparking - traveling in a circle around them until it was fully formed. 

And then she knew nothing at all. Only darkness.


	13. That Kind Of Magic

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas only remembered in flashes.

She remembered forcing her eyes open and seeing Jaina sprawled helplessly on the ground - hopelessly out of reach of where she lay, spent and exhausted. 

She remembered crawling towards her every time she managed to regain consciousness even as her muscles burned and screamed in protest and the pounding in her head threatened to overwhelm her.

She remembered finally _finally_ touching her. Feeling the warmth still living in her skin. Feeling her chest rising with breaths. Alive. She was still alive. 

What she didn’t remember was the sound of Maiev’s harsh, grating voice snapping out orders to the women that scrambled towards them frantically and pulled them apart from where they clung to each other. She didn’t remember the rush of worried people - pilots and surviving citizens alike - crowding around them as they were rushed back towards the compound from the spot Jaina had managed to teleport them to on the island. 

All she knew aside from pain when thoughts and sensations began fluttering back to her in brief glimpses of awareness was relief. She knew Jaina was laying next to her. She would know the sound of her breathing anywhere. 

“Sylvanas...stop fighting it. Rest.” 

Maiev’s eyes flickered towards her as she watched her try to wake herself more fully. 

“No. No, she’s-”

“She’s fine. But you won’t be if you don’t stop struggling against the medicine you’re currently full of. And she won’t be fine if something happens to you. And likely neither will anyone else be.”

Sylvanas swallowed against the dryness in her throat as her head spun and she tried to process what the older woman was saying to her. She was almost panicked. She needed to see Jaina. Even if she was right there with her...it was infuriating to not be able to just _look_. To focus. Even for a moment. 

And then beneath the sheets she felt a slight shift. A weak, warm touch against her wrist that turned into the slight weight of her lover’s hand resting over her own. 

Neither of them moved again for a very long time. 

It was Jaina who finally woke. 

Her eyes shifted around the room - slowly taking in the dark shapes and outlines before they finally settled on the sight of Delaryn and Maiev resting together on the sofa against the far wall. 

And then - finally - on Sylvanas. 

She ignored the feeling of what she could only guess were burns healing along her skin beneath the silk clothes she’d been dressed in. No doubt to ease her discomfort. But it wasn’t herself she was worried about. The mage sat up slowly - pushing herself up only a trembling arm and reaching over to touch the side of her face. She seemed largely unharmed. Almost..better off than she’d been before. 

Jaina reached for the magic that had long been desperately far out of reach and felt it come to her freely...and more strongly than ever it had before. 

A small magelight illuminated her lover, then - allowing her to better see for herself that she was already. But it had the unfortunate side-effect of waking Sylvanas, as well. 

The Banshee Queen was only to glad to be awake as soon as her eyes landed on the younger woman. “Jaina…” She gasped out quietly, sitting up so quickly it caused her head to spin wildly but she didn’t care. Not at all. She touched everywhere she could reach - lifting her shirt when she noticed the slight flinch some of her attention caused. She traced along the edges of burns that marred her skin here and there. But...they’d been healed already. Magically. There was no way they’d been asleep long enough for them to look as good as they did already. 

Then she shifted her attention to Jaina’s face and pulled back slightly even as she lifted her hand to touch along familiar features. Soft, lightly freckled lips - high cheekbones - pale brows. Brows that rested above eyes that were now nearly silver. Bleached by the power she had been a conduit for beneath the waves...when she’d saved them all. 

And her hair. White. Every strand. Spilling over her shoulders and against her cheeks. 

“Are you okay?” She asked breathlessly, touching her now as though she was scared the mage would break if she made a single wrong move. 

“I am now.” Her response was simple. But what it lacked in volume it made up for in sincerity. 

When Sylvanas leaned in to kiss her she found herself melting into the tenderness of it and leaning into her for support. Support Sylvanas gave without hesitation, allowing her to rest against her body before she lowered them both back into bed. 

They pressed closer until there was nothing left between them but clothing and it was then that Sylvanas found Jaina’s lips with her own once more, breathing out against them as she felt the soft tingle of magic against her skin when Jaina’s hand slipped beneath the front of her shirt along her stomach. 

“You’re hurt.” She breathed into the kiss as Jaina’s teeth found her lower lip and dug into it faintly even while the sensation of magic along her flesh spread and became more and more all-consuming. 

“Then be gentle.” Jaina murmured against the corner of her mouth. But she stopped. Her fingertips trembled where they had gone still - tracing the lines of muscle just above the older woman’s navel. 

The sound of clothing rustling across the room drew Sylvanas’s reluctant attention and she looked through the darkness at slits of eyes that glowed back at her. Maiev. 

Jaina turned her head but Sylvanas lifted a hand to catch her cheek as she rolled the mage onto her back and looked down into her eyes. 

“Mmh...what is it…” Delaryn’s voice found both their ears when Maiev stood and lifted her from the sofa into her arms with an ease she hadn’t possessed in quite some time. 

“The children are awake. Let’s go to bed.” Maiev’s husky voice was quiet as she padded across the room with her lover in her arms

“Nnh...wait...wait, they…” Delaryn struggled groggily in her arms, lifting her head to look at them over Maiev’s shoulder. 

Sylvanas returned the glance with a raise of her brow. 

“Jaina hasn’t...hasn’t eaten in-”

She was cut off by the sound of the door sliding open and Maiev clearing her throat. As soon as the door shut behind them she chuckled - an easy, happy sound from deep within her chest. 

“What’s so funny?” Delaryn demanded softly as she pressed her face into the crook of the older woman’s neck. 

“It’s terrible.” Maiev grated her response even as the corners of her lips stayed curled in a rare, amused smile. 

“Tell me.” Delaryn whispered against her neck before biting it gently. 

“I think she’s going to eat tonight.” 

“Maiev...that was horrendous.” Delaryn pulled her head back enough to look at her as she was carried and watched the smile continue playing around her features. Finally she reached up to trace her scarred lips with her fingertips and that finally drew her eyes to meet her own. “I haven’t heard you joke in…”

Maiev shook her head dismissively as Delaryn trailed off and waited for their door to open once they got close enough to it. All the old magics of the compound had been restored - all the lights, all the doorways - no longer relying on ancient mechanics and engineering. And that wasn’t all that had been restored. 

Perhaps for the first time when Maiev put her down it finally occurred to Delaryn that she seemed younger, somehow. That she seemed to move with an ease Delaryn remembered from before everything had changed. 

“Did you really hate it so much? I could try and keep my joking to a minimum if it would better suit you.” She finally responded as she moved to walk past Delaryn to get changed only to find herself halted by a firm grip around her arm. 

“And you laughed.” Delaryn murmured, pulling her back in front of herself and studying her features carefully. “You seem happy. You seem...you seem okay.” 

Maiev studied the strange expression on her younger lover’s face and then stepped closer to her, slipping her strong arms around the small of her back and pulling her into an almost fierce hug. “I’ve never had so many reasons to feel okay. And the biggest reason I have is safe in my arms. Of course I’m happy.” 

“I didn’t think the magic would return so quickly.” Delaryn admitted as she rested her cheek against Maiev’s shoulder and gathered her shirt in both her hands against her back after stroking along it slowly - following toned ridges and sharp angles to their destination against her shoulder blades. She had never been so relieved. Just days ago she’d been...she’d been watching Maiev die in front of her very eyes. Like sand slipping through her fingers. And now…

“Would you like the full tour?” 

“All this newfound energy and you’re dallying it on being as much of an unbearable ass as possible.” But she was smiling, now, too. Uncontrollably. And it made the already youthful features of her unmarked face that much more stunning. Breathtaking, really. 

“I haven’t had anything else to...dally it upon. We’ve been living on a couch for two days watching our saviors...cuddle.” 

“I’m not doing anything tonight if you’re not.” Delaryn murmured wryly, leaning back in her arms and slipping her hands lower to start lifting the older woman’s shirt up along her lower back.  
Her eyes shot open wider as she found herself lifted against the other woman suddenly but the smirk that came next was worth the slight surprise. 

“I wouldn’t mind having plans if you’re offering.” 

But she was already being carried towards the bed. It had been a while...a long while since Maiev had had this much energy. Or strength, for that matter. And it would have been difficult not to respond if she didn’t want to. But damn, she wanted to. And they fell into bed against each other easily, both laughing quietly as Maiev grasped her ass firmly to push her further onto it and rested their foreheads together when she began slipping the younger woman’s shirt up the front of her body - grazing her hips above her low slung pants and everything else along the way. 

Their laughter faded into smiles. And then even the smiles were gone - melting into the kiss they shared as calloused fingertips found the curve of Delaryn’s breast and grazed over it slowly. The gentle touch shifted into a firmer grip when the younger woman pressed her chest up into the attention and pushed herself upward, removing her own shirt and lowering one hand to their bed to support herself as the other reached between them to deal with Maiev’s clothing. She left a nice trail with her nails behind the garment and her lover tossed it to the floor beside the bed once she was rid of it before returning to the kiss hungrily. 

They broke it now and then to breathe - always reluctantly - even when Maiev removed herself to trail further down. 

She left kisses and bites that burned in their wake and Delaryn began gathering her flood of hair in one hand as she scrambled desperately for something that would serve as a hair tie with the other. When she cursed softly Maiev only bit down on the skin beneath her navel - digging her face into the firm belly she was pressing against as she began the process of marking her. Darkly. Mercilessly. 

The shudder this drew from the younger woman was unmistakable. And Maiev was all but drunk on the reaction she was bringing out in her. 

But when she moved lower and began to spread her thighs with her hands she finally looked up in response to a frustrated grunt from her partner. 

“What?” She asked breathlessly, kneading her fingertips into the soft skin of her thighs - delicate, paler skin than on the rest of her that covered meticulously toned muscle. 

“I can’t find a fucking hair tie, I. I swear to god if you don’t just start leaving them in one place, I…” 

Maiev simply chuckled and lowered her head again - allowing her lips to barely graze the dark, silken hair that covered the mound she’d been hovering over. 

It was difficult to complain with the warmth of Maiev’s breath ghosting over her clit. Looking up at her and tossing her impossibly long hair over one shoulder behind her ear to keep it out of the way in the absence of any other assistance. 

“I don’t need one, but thank you. This is all I need right now.” Her voice had shifted into something that was somehow both gruff and sensual. 

It had Delaryn breathing more shallowly - propping herself up so she could better see when Maiev reached down with her fingertips and slid two of them through the slick wetness between her legs, parting her and just barely dipping within her only to spread along side her clit so they missed it entirely. 

And just when she’d been about to complain - when she’d been considering reaching for one of those battered ears to deliver a tug - the warm sanctuary over her mouth replaced her fingers. 

Maiev moved against her with a fervent, overwhelming level of need - dipping her tongue into her until her face was glistening and messy. Her eyes were shut - her ears were wilted faintly - her brow furrowed sharply. 

It was the moan that did her in. The low, grating groan into her already overstimulated body as Maiev shifted from thrusting her tongue into her upward - engulfing her clit in her mouth and drawing in a sharp breath through flared nostrils. 

Delaryn released a sharp hiss as she bucked against Maiev but quickly found the older woman’s strong arms wrapping around her thighs - pulling her closer than she would have thought was possible until another moan drew a strong shudder from her body. There was just something about that deep rasp against her flesh. There always had been. The way it rumbled into her faintly. It made her ears twitch to try and catch what little of the sound wasn’t muffled in her. 

She made no further effort - conscious or not - to pull away. Rather, her hands found long, silken white hair and tangled into it, holding her head still as she instead moved her hips with her heels digging sharply into the bed. Each firm thrust she made against the flat of Maiev’s tongue ended with a soft, breathless groan from her lips until every inch of her was shaking. Her movements grew stilted and Maiev took over again as the grip on her hair became less forceful and more desperate. 

Delaryn felt a graze of fangs as Maiev opened her mouth wider - giving her tongue more room to flick against her wanting lover’s clit. But they didn’t do anything more than make their presence known. To keep her still. To urge Delaryn to let her the pleasure she so desperately wanted to bring her.  
For a while - Delaryn got quiet. And Maiev’s knowing eyes opened, finally, to look up at her. To watch her chest heave with each ragged breath and marvel at the way she tossed her head and the muscles in her shoulders flexed each time her hair was tugged on.

And she would have been amiss if she didn’t appreciate the way the younger woman’s lips moved in the shape of words that never left them. 

*Please.* She didn’t have to hear to know what Delaryn was asking for.

*Don’t…* She didn’t. She didn’t stop. 

The next sound that finally came from her was a rasping, almost painful sounding moan that tore from her chest like it had been clawing against some kind of resistance to be released. 

A beautiful sound. One that had Maiev digging her fingertips into her thighs to keep her close - to make her make it again. And she did. She whimpered and groaned and shook until she finally went limp and her hands pulled at Maiev weakly in protest as she dipped down again - running her tongue through the glistening mess they’d made together and pressing a warm, lingering kiss just above her clit. She wasn’t entirely without sympathy, after all. No...she had never been so soft with someone as she was with Delaryn. And that point was only driven further home when she shifted from between her legs - allowing her to close them against the faint stiffness in her hips. 

She sat up next to her then, reaching out to her and tracing the barely visible sheen of sweat between her breasts and down along her tense stomach. But her eyes were on the expression she wore on her face as her head rolled to the side and she struggled to catch her breath. 

“I wish you could see what you look like right now.” Maiev husked quietly as Delaryn’s hand found her wrist and held it weakly. Her eyes opened at that and looked up at her, heavily lidded and illuminating her cheeks with their glow. 

“Mmh...you aren’t half bad, yourself, honestly.” Her quip was a whisper as she reached for her own discarded shirt bundled on the bed - lifting it to wipe the older woman’s face before she dropped it between them and drew her down into a series of gentle, appreciative kisses. “You were so good.” She murmured against Maiev’s lips - brushing her own across them until she found her cheek and kissed here there, too. 

“Only for you. Only ever for you.” Their foreheads came to rest together, then, and Delaryn traced invisible lines down the nape of her neck towards the hardness of her shoulder. 

“I know.” Her response was short. Firm. Sure. 

There had been a time when she hadn’t known. When she could never be sure whether or not Maiev would come looking for her again. 

It felt like centuries ago, sometimes. And others like it was just yesterday. 

But she would never feel that doubt again. She just *knew*. 

She’d seen it. She’d seen and felt the depth of Maiev’s love for her long before she could express it, herself. And hearing it out loud? Well...now, that was just fine, too. Just fine, indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_”Then be gentle.”_

And she had been. 

She wasn’t entirely sure she’d ever...made love to someone. But right then as Jaina slept with her cheek against her chest and her arm across her stomach she knew she had, now. 

There had been something entrancing about it. About watching Jaina come undone slowly as she clung to her. As they whispered heated, urgent encouragement to each other and shared breathless kisses. 

She could still feel the heat of Jaina’s clit against the heel of her palm. She could still feel the way she tightened around her fingers as they thrust slowly...deeply into her. 

And the magic. The magic that blazed across her skin from Jaina’s fingertips in a rush of blessed sensation unlike anything she’d felt since she’d been alive. Or, hell, even then. 

_”You shouldn’t do that. You shouldn’t use that kind of magic."_

_”It’s mine to use as I see fit.”_

Sylvanas shivered at the ghost of a memory of energy sliding between her thighs - not at all physical, and yet…

Her eyes fell shut as she tried to quell the desire rising within herself yet again. 

She hadn’t been expecting to come faster than Jaina that night. She hadn’t been expecting the feeling of being fucked in return by something unseen but so very distinctly her lover. Mirroring her own movements - slowing when she slowed - until she’d found herself shifting slightly. Raising her hips towards it. Burying her face against Jaina’s shoulder and finding an unburned patch of skin to dig her teeth into - to hide her keening whimpers in. 

She hadn’t realized she’d started breathing heavily. She hadn’t realized Jaina had been watching her stare at the ceiling. She jerked when she felt a sudden, unexpected touch along her inner thigh. “What’s on your mind?”

Jaina’s voice was both sleepy and heated and she swallowed thickly in response, still playing with her hair idly. “Go back to sleep, Jaina.” She whispered, finding the round outer shell of her ear and caressing it with her fingertips just so. 

But her hand shifted higher. And the slight shift of thigh she got in return - exposing herself to the touch beneath the sheets - was more than enough encouragement to stay up a while longer. 

And if that hadn’t been, the wetness she found between her legs certainly was. 

“Is it me?” Jaina asked as she spread the older woman and circled her with a fingertip, gathering the moisture she was seeking and releasing her only to start circling slowly, firmly around her clit. 

“Yes.” Sylvanas gasped, spreading her legs wider to accept what the mage was offering. 

“Can you come for me again?” Jaina asked quietly, never changing what she was doing - never wavering from what she wanted to get out of her. Only adding to it. Little tingles there. Warmth. A chill. 

Sylvanas nodded as she kneaded Jaina’s shoulder, tilting her head down to bury her face in her hair as her stomach tensed when she drew in a sudden breath. Her free hand found the sheets. They were already ruined so that didn’t matter much. 

“Did you like what I did earlier?” She asked - her lips brushing Sylvanas’s chest when she spoke. “Did you like the way I fucked you? Did you like feeling me inside you?” 

Sylvanas clenched her jaw and nodded again, breathing sharply through bared, gritted teeth. 

“Any time you like, Sylvanas. I’ll give you whatever you want. Whatever you need. As hard or as soft as you want it. It’s mine to give and yours to have.” 

The way Jaina was talking to her mingled almost unbearably with the way she was touching her - just the way she liked it - direct but not too direct. The pad of her fingertip almost always against her clit even as the very tip merely circled it. 

“I felt you come, you know.” She turned her head slightly to find Sylvanas’s collarbone with her lips - moving them along it and then nudging her head back with her nose to bite gently along the front of her throat. She felt it shift beneath her attention as Sylvanas swallowed and then whined quietly for her - pushing her hips up for more. 

She’d never been like this.

Not with anyone. 

Not even once. 

“I felt every spasm. Every twitch. It was perfect. You were perfect. And you took me so well.” 

Her orgasm came suddenly and without warning. 

And she could feel Jaina smiling into her neck as she drew it out a while longer and then patted her inner thigh gently. “Lovely.” Jaina breathed as she moved to get comfortable again. The coolness of Sylvanas’s skin was a blessed relief against her own. More so now, perhaps, while she was healing. 

“Thank you.” Sylvanas whispered almost tentatively, moving her hand back up to stroke along her scalp as soon as she was able. 

“Don’t thank me. Never thank me for making you feel good. You’ve no idea how good it feels to be able to. Now get some rest. I don’t care if you’re not mortal anymore again. I know you’re capable of it. And whether or not you admit it to yourself I know you need it just as badly as I do.”

But she didn’t have to fight her on it, now. They were both far too exhausted to avoid it. Far too sated.

Far too content.


	14. Thus Always To Tyrants

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46111283181/in/dateposted-public/)

“You needn’t always be so terribly droll, Faranell.” Sylvanas murmured as she poured over the ledger she’d been working in - the tip of her quill hovering over an already mostly full page as her brows furrowed when she got to a line that didn’t read to her liking. “Damn.” The whispered curse was followed by a sigh as she leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling before looking across that room at her former Master Apothecary.

“Don’t have anything witty to say in response? That’s not like you.”

“My mother always told me if you don’t have anything nice to say - don’t say anything at all.” He ground out as he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest only to smile faintly. Sylvanas had finally convinced him to work on getting himself a replacement jaw and he was much less disturbing to look at now. Well...much might have been a stretch for some people. 

But not for Sylvanas. He was the last of her people. Not only that - but he was a brilliant apothecary. And she would freely admit she found him to be good company. Relief from all the life that now surrounded her on a daily basis. 

“I thought you didn’t remember your mother.” She pointed out dryly as she hooked her arm over the back of her chair. 

“I don’t And if I did - I highly doubt she said that anywhere near as much as you have over the years.” 

He huffed as he pushed himself away from the wall and hobbled over her desk to pull the ledger towards himself. He glanced down at the sentence he was certain she’d cursed herself over and pulled a vial out of his robes, removing the dropper from it and doing away with the entire line without so much as marring the paper. 

“Perhaps you should break for the night.” He concluded as he tucked the vial back into one of the countless pockets hidden within his clothing. “Lady Proudmoore will come soon and I do hate it when my parents argue.” 

“She will have to wait until I’m good and ready.” She responded - albeit rather quietly. As though Jaina would somehow hear her two doors down in their chambers, likely already asleep. 

“You’re tearing this family apart.” 

Sylvanas leveled a gaze at him for a rather long, pensive moment before the corners of her lips quirked faintly and a rather undignified snort resulted in a fit of her hollow, musical laughter and his own much less pleasant half-croaking. 

“Fine, fine. She’s probably sleeping by now, anyway. You know that.” 

“Perhaps. But perhaps she would enjoy your company, anyway. And perhaps I would enjoy the solitude.” He rolled his eyes at the fond smile she gave him as she stood and walked past him - adding insult to injury by ruffling his mess of dark hair as she made her way towards the door. 

“I thought you enjoyed my company. Ah, well. I’m the best option you’ve got either way.” 

He turned and watched her straighten the front of the office - his eyes trailing carefully over clothing he still wasn’t used to seeing her in even after a year. Black and silver were the colors she now preferred. And they were striking on her. The high-collared jacket she donned that had been hanging on the rack near the door only added to the stern regalness of her appearance - as though the carefully shorn hair that matched the filagree along her collar and breeches didn’t already do that. He was proud of her. He was proud to still be able to serve her. His Queen. And now she led all the people. All that were left, anyway. Lady Jaina helped, of course, but...Sylvanas was _his_ queen. His savior many times over by now. 

“I do enjoy your company.” He muttered as she reached for the handle of the heavy, wood-hewn door and paused to look at him over her shoulder. “And Lady Proudmoore’s, of course, I-” He cleared his throat and shook his head as his slouch got slightly worse if that were even possible. “Tomorrow, then. I’ll finish up, here.” 

Sylvanas regarded him silently for a while as he moved to take her place at her desk - first covering her chair so he wouldn’t soil the fine leather of it, though she’d always insisted he didn’t need to. 

“I am infinitely glad we found you, Faranell. And I am infinitely glad you did not object to staying when we brought you here.” 

He stared down at the ledger he’d been about to work on for a long time - waiting for Sylvanas to leave. But she didn’t. She just kept looking at him. Waiting. 

He cleared his throat again. “I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.” And then, as though to cover up the hint of genuine emotion he’d shown he rolled his shoulders - almost like he was shrugging it off. “Good night, then.” 

“Good night, Faranell.” 

Sylvanas shut the door behind herself softly and lingered for a moment - listening to the quill he’d been holding when she left begin to scratch against the parchments that were still scattered about her desk. Her system wouldn’t have made sense to anyone but him. 

But it wouldn’t have mattered to her if it didn’t. It wouldn’t have mattered to her if all he’d agreed to do was hang about. Just to have him here in this city they’d all built together - this city of life and jubilance and rebirth...it was invaluable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_”You must be mistaken, Maiev.” Sylvanas’s voice was cool and low as she stood before the taller woman and tried to hide the doubt that was threatening to consume her. “The survivors must be made aware that I am not a required part of having Jaina lead them.”_

_“Do you think that they are not aware, Lady Windrunner? They know. They remember who you were, as well. And who you still are. Jaina has proven to be a good ruler. A kind ruler. You...you are a warrior. A warrior with the mind of a politician and more experience leading than anyone yet left alive. You were the first brought to the table. Not Jaina.”_

_Sylvanas almost physically took a step back at that admission. She’d never have assumed they would choose her of their own accord. And here Maiev was, telling her she had been their first choice._

_“Though the general consensus was you could use some tempering and the two of you would make acceptable co-rulers.” Maiev’s voice was dry yet still slightly amused as she watched irritation flash over Sylvanas’s face before it faded._

_“But I need to know that you would agree to that. As the Queen that you were and nothing else. I led them through destruction. You must lead them through rebirth. You have done it before. I only ask if you would be willing to do so again. And if you would be willing to do that with Jaina.”_

_“Is that why you asked me to meet you alone?” Sylvanas asked warily, moving to sit on the edge of the bunk in the unoccupied barracks she’d been summoned to._

_“It is. And that is why Delaryn is also meeting with Jaina alone. There will be no more Drift, you know. There will be no more just _knowing_ when you need to know something. It will be all up to the two of you, now. Are you ready for that?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Sylvanas, I asked that you consider - not that you give me a knee-jerk response just because you’re-”_

_“I said yes. I meant it. There is nothing to consider. Where she leads, I will follow. Where I lead, so will she. I don’t need the drift to tell me that. Not anymore.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas traced along the walls as she walked down the large, expansive hallway that was their wing of the palatial main house that was nestled in the center of their city. And it really was a city, now. Through magic and sheer force of physical will, they had made a place for themselves. No more than a couple thousand at best. But it was theirs. Already, she saw women readying their new homes for the coming of children - saw soon-to-be parents holding hands as they walked through the streets.

There would be childrens’ laughter around them, soon. Some of the staff of the keep had seen to that - busying themselves with other dalliances when they weren’t seeing to their duties. 

“M’lady.” A young woman bowed her head as she walked past, shocked at the sudden unexpected presence of the Queen in her stately garb meandering down the dark hallway - no doubt rushing back to her own room after one such clandestine meeting. Sylvanas nodded at her and smiled - but the smile came once she was past her. 

And then she was at their chamber door. And for a while all she could do was stand at it - her forehead pressed against the wood and her hand at the ornate brass handle of the door. Sometimes it was almost overwhelming. Having someone to come “home” to, as it were. Knowing how far they’d come...and how far they had left, yet, to go. 

Sometimes it was overwhelming to be wrapped in her mage’s arms - consumed by the softest love and the most whole-hearted acceptance she had ever known. More overwhelming, in fact, than effectively ruling every living humanoid being left on this planet. 

She had ruled people before. Waged wars. Led and lost an entire army. An entire people. Twice. 

But this? This...love? Yes. This - she wasn’t used to. 

And she hoped she never would get used to it. 

The gentle tingle along her spine came soon after she touched the handle of their door. A greeting. A soft reminder of the woman that lay beyond whom she now knew was waiting for her. 

She took a deep breath and opened it - looking down at the floor while she shut and latched it before her eyes rose slowly to meet the silver ones looking back at her. 

“There is something on your mind.” Jaina murmured as she slowly pushed herself out of bed and moved across the room to her. 

Sylvanas remained silent as Jaina guided her jacket slowly from her broad shoulders - stroking over the shirt she wore beneath it with her thumbs before she reached towards the stand near the door and arranged the jacket on it carefully. “You were out there for longer than you think, I suspect.” 

“Was I?” There was an unspoken apology in Sylvanas’s voice. An apology for being strange. For not being part of the life blooming all around them, perhaps. For not being able to give Jaina anything more than she was already giving her even as others flaunted it every day. She wasn’t alive. She was doing well. Very well. They rarely fought. She was a supportive partner. She carried the weight when it was too much for Jaina to bear even as Jaina did the same for her.

But she wasn’t alive. 

She would never be. 

“Talk to me. Tell me the truth. You promised you always would. It was part of the deal, Sylvanas.” Jaina cradled her cheek as she pushed her - urged her to relinquish whatever it was that she was clutching deep within herself so desperately. 

“Are you happy here with me? Do you not...do you not grieve for the future that I can’t give you? That you must see constantly? That you must _want_?” 

Jaina lifted her other hand, then, and held Sylvanas’s cheeks in her palm before dragging her short nails gently along her scalp so that the soft bristles of her hair played against her fingertips. “You are all I want. You’ve been all I’ve ever wanted for a long time. And I have you. And I’m never letting that go. And if need be I will take you to the island and figure out how to make those damned machines work on my own so that you can know, unequivocally, that that is my truth.” 

Sylvanas sighed and her eyes fell shut as she leaned close to Jaina before finally wrapping her arms around her and lowering her face against the side of her neck as she shook her head. “I don’t need that. I believe you. I trust you.”

“Besides - I love our family. I love our petulant Undead son. And I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner. With everything that I am - I love you. The good parts of me, the bad parts of me...they all just love you. They all just need you. And you’ve always returned that to me. There is nothing more that I could want...nothing more that I could ask for.”

Sylvanas released a sudden, sharp breath as her fingers dug into the light cloth of the robe Jaina wore - holding it against her back as she drew her closer. 

“You’ve returned my world to me. First - you became my world. And then you gave it all back to me. And...and you’re still my whole world.” She slid her hand down to cover the place where Sylvanas’s heart didn’t beat and stroked over it through her shirt. “I want any future. Any future at all - as long as you are at my side in it.” 

“That, I can promise.” Sylvanas whispered against her neck as she reached up to cradle the back of Jaina’s head. 

“More than I could ever have wished for.” Jaina murmured before pulling away carefully - dipping her head slightly to catch Sylvanas’s eyes with her own. “Are you ready for bed?” 

“Absolutely. We have a council meeting in the morning and you know how they exhaust me.” 

Jaina smiled at her softly and touched the tips of her fingers with her own until Sylvanas twined them together. “Rest it is, then. No fun for you this evening.”

“Tomorrow evening, perhaps?” Sylvanas asked as Jaina led her to bed. 

Jaina just laughed - a quiet, happy, subdued sound. “I think I can agree to that.” 

“Just ‘think’?” Sylvanas asked as Jaina began undressing her - doing her best to feign a wounded look. 

“Mmm...we’ll see. What if you’re too tired after the council session, hm?” 

“I’m never too tired for fun.” She complained half-heartedly in response as they climbed into bed together. 

“I love you, Sylvanas.” Jaina responded - pressing a kiss to her lips as she pulled the blankets over them both and soon enough they were tangled comfortably. 

“And I you.” 

“Now, sleep.” 

“Yes, of course, Your Majesty.” 

Jaina’s laugh was muffled and drowsy as she gave the older woman’s shoulder a gentle shove beneath their covers. “Ridiculous.” 

“You love me.” 

“I’ve said as much.” 

Falling asleep with a smile playing at her lips was something else Sylvanas wasn’t at all used to.

But she was getting there.

"Thus Always To Tyrants"  
The Oh Hellos

Let me die, let me drown, lay my bones in the ground  
I will still come around when the time for sleep is through  
Over hill, over dale, through the valley and vale  
Do not weep, do not wail, I am coming home to you  
Every tomb, every sea, spit the bones from your teeth  
Let the ransomed be free as the revel meets the day  
Let the valleys awake, let them rattle and shake  
In the wind that remakes all that time has worn away

To and fro, I will not follow  
Where you go, I will not also

I will look for you as the sun rises higher  
When the dry bones dance with the timbrel and lyre  
There's a wind alive in the valley  
It will fill your lungs, if you'll have it

Where I go, will you still follow?  
Will you leave your shaded hollow?  
Will you greet the daylight looming,  
Learn to love without consuming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long, strange trip it's been. 
> 
> Thanks to redisaid for this song.  
> It's perfect. 
> 
> And thank you all for reading.


End file.
